iAlternate Universe Part 2
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Freddie receives a mysterious text from the alternate universe which leads the gang back into the world of their gender-bent selves. But there is a twist, because of a Glee cover, everyone is singing and dancing! Can they survive the iCarl musical? Will they finally learn the truth behind the text? Is there more than meets the eye between two certain people? T for Safe
1. Flying Guinea Pigs

Carly

….

I look down at my Economic textbook and then at my homework worksheet.

" There is no answer to this question!" I exclaim to myself, all alone in my room. I take my pencil and simply write an 'IDK' under question five. Stupid Ms. Barnes. Torturing our minds with intellectual questions.

" Carly!" I hear Spencer yell from the couch. I drop my book on the ice cream sandwich love-seat.

" Coming!" I yell back. I run out of my room and down the stairs. I come up to Spencer holding two guinea pigs in each hand. I look at him suspiciously.

" What are you doing with the guinea pigs?" I ask.

" Well, I was thinking about wrapping them…"

" What are you doing?"

" Happy present day!" He says, extending one arm to me. I take the guinea pig and hold it close to me.

" You bought us guinea pigs?" I ask.

" They were having a sale at the pet store on these little guys and I thought, what the heck! We need someone to hold when no one is around."

" I'm not _that_ lonely Spencer!" I say, correcting him.

" I'm _that _lonely!" He yells.

" What happened to british Casey girl?" I ask. He thinks for a moment while stroking the guinea pig on the back.

" I totally forgot but I'm naming mine Sir Mix-a-lot!" He says in excitement. I look down at mine. It's all dark brown. With a hint of a red.

" What gender is mine?" I ask.

" It's a girl."

" And your's?"

" A boy. That's why I bought two cages."

" We don't want incest going around this house." I say pulling a joke. I laugh a little.

" They have different mothers." Spencer says. I stop laughing. I look down at her little face. It's looks like a little plum. That's what I'l name her,

" Plum. My guinea pig's name is Plum. Like the fruit." Spencer looks down at his and thinks.

" I'm gonna make Sir Mix-a-lot a superhero!" Spencer randomly says and then runs to his bedroom. How is he my brother? I hold Plum close to me as I sit on one of the stools. I scratch the top of her head. If guinea pigs could giggle, Plum just did.

" Are you holding a guinea pig?" I hear Sam asks. I look up at her. She must have just walked in and heard the naming of the guinea pigs.

" Yes, and her name is Plum." I reply.

" Like the fruit?" She asks back.

" Yeah." I watch Freddie come through the door with his eyes on his phone. He doesn't look up to sit down on the couch. I sigh.

" Nice to see you too. Freddie." I say sarcastically, petting Plum. I hear a slight 'Hey' from his lips for only a second does he look up at me. His eyes revert back to his phone. He looks up at me.

" Guinea pig?" He asks.

" Plum." I say correcting him. He cocks his eyebrow and returns to his phone.

" What's wrong?" Sam asks with a soda in her hand. " As if I truly care." She adds. I roll my eyes. Typical. He stands up and clutches on to his phone.

" Remember when we did that alternative universe thing and my female self was that dude Wesley," Freddie says.

" Dude that broke her heart?" Sam asks.

" Yeah!"

" Now what?" I ask.

" Well…look at what I got last night, exactly at midnight." He says. He shows his screen to us. It reads:

**FROM: Unknown**

**Felix….I need some words of advice. For love.**

" Oh my god!" Sam and I exclaim in unison.

" They can contact us?" I exclaim.

" I think so. That's the only way this could have happened." Freddie protests. Sam takes Plum and I take Sam's soda. She pets, I drink.

" Look! Sir Mix-a-lot can fly!" Spencer says randomly.

" Don't throw!" I yell. Too late, he throws Sir-mix-alot and Freddie catches him in his arms.

" Superhero Guinea pig." Freddie says blankly. Spencer put Sir Mix-a-lot in a costume.

" Sir mix-a-lot." Spencer, Sam and I say in unison.

-0-

Sam

…

I sit on the hood of the car as Carly and Freddie decided whether or not we should go back to our alternative universe. Plum is so cute! I hold her to my face and make baby noises to Plum.

" We haven't been there in two months!" Freddie argues.

" I don't want to see my life in a repeat!" Carly whines.

" Come on! Every time someone kissed you cried like a baby and said you don't need to pay fifteen bucks to see a movie. All you have to do is going there."

" Fine! But don't cry when female Freddie starts crying!"

" So we're doing this?" I ask, coming towards them. Carly takes Plum from my arms and puts her in her cage. I can tell Carly doesn't want to do this but Freddie does. She sulks on her way to the back room to grab pillows. I turn to Freddie.

" I'm sorry." I say.

" For what?" He asks back.

" For anything involving our relationship breaking up in the alternate universe." I say.

" Okay." He looks down at his laptop screen. I turn to Carly as she puts the pillows down on the floor. I lay down and drop my head on the polka dot red pillow.

_Give me a second I need to get my story straight,_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state,_

_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar,_

I let out a yawn. I did not sleep last night. My neighbors and I were hanging around in abandoned house last night scaring each other. Is this Glee? What the….Freddie's hand falls on to mine, as it lays on the floor. I take a slight grip on his hand.

_But between the drinks and subtle things the holes in my apologies,_

_You know I'm trying hard to take it back so if by the time the bar closes,_

_And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home,_

I start to close my eyes as I look up at the ceiling. I feel his fingers pass through mine. I sigh and focus more on the ceiling. Is that cake?

_Tonight we are young,_

_So let's set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun,_


	2. Summer Nights of the Past

Freddie

….

Here we are. Once again as ghosts, watching our selves as we go through life. We walk through the school doors again. We all simultaneously let out a sign of disapproval.

" Seriously? School again?" Sam whines.

" It's better than showing up in one of our houses. You never know what we could walk into." Carly says.

" Agreed." I comment. I see the Bridgehill sign on the wall and the school icon, a golden retriever. We turn around and see no one at our lockers.

" That's weird." I say. " You think they would be here." I add. Carly goes and opens her locker. The inside looks a bit of the same, but everything is a bit more manlier. She rummages through it. What is she doing now? I start to hear music playing in the halls.

" Do you here that?" I ask. Carly stops in her place and Sam looks around. I follow my eyes up the stairs and see me. Standing alone in a black high waisted skirt and red tank-top. Wow…I'm still looking good.

_" All my life you knew I haven't been very love strong."_ Fredi sings. Oh, my, god. She's singing! Why is she singing?

_" There's been so many fights that I fought and I never won,_

_So I decided that I should just give up in trying to right your wrong,_

_And the word on the street is she did to you what you did to me._" She continues to sing. She runs down the stairs and a group of girls join. I stand near Carly's locker.

_" Five, four, three, two, one,_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Boy!_

_Your goin' down, down, down, boy,_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed,_

_Bang! She shot you,_

_Karma tastes so sweet!"_ Fredi sings doing a little dance to it, mimicking the words. Damn, I have moves. But why again?

_" So unfortunately for girls like me there are more like you,"_ Oh-no being pulled into a dance routine again.

_" Bending and breaking the rules we make exceptions to…"_ There comes the line of boys again. She grabs my collar and looks into my eyes. _Great. _All sarcasm intended.

_" But how does it feel, to swim in your own tears!_

_You lied and you lied, and I died and I died,"_ She gets tossed around in girls arms and pretends to be dead at the last 'died'.

_" And now you know why…_

_Five, four, three, two, one,_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Boy!_

_Your goin' down, down, down, boy,_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed,_

_Bang! She shot you,_

_Karma tastes so sweet!"_ She starts doing these…ballet moves? During some slow moving music.

_" Bang, bang, bang, boy,_

_Your goin' down, down, down, boy,_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed,_

_Bang! She shot you,_

_Karma tastes so bang, bang, bang, boy!"_ She continues to dance the same way to the chorus.

_" Your goin' down, down, down, boy_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed,_

_Bang! She shot you!_

_Karma tastes so, bang, bang, bang boy,"_ Female me can dance the do the can-can? Now I've seen everything.

_"Your goin' down, down, down, boy,_

_To the ground where you left my heart to bleed,_

_Bang! She shot you!_

_Karma tastes so sweet!" _The song ends and everyone runs off. That was, interesting.

" What just happened?" Sam exclaims.

" I don't know but I admit that was a good number." Carly says. Then I see Carly thinking. " Weren't we listening to a cover by Glee as we drifted off." She adds.

" Yeah." I say.

" So basically, and because we listened to glee song, this experience is gonna be all 'Ninth Grade Musical'." Sam says.

" I hate that movie." Carly comments.

" For the last time Sam, just tell me what happened." I hear coming from the stairs. Carly stands by Samantha at the far corner from their lockers. I run and stand next to them. I hear the boy's footsteps on the stairs. Carl and Sam come to their lockers. Carl is wearing jeans and a plaid shirt while male Sam wears a blue t-shirt with black jeans.

" So, how was your summer besides the fact you made-out with Fredi's cousin at the Benson family reunion, which then resulted in your break-up." Carl says. Sam looks at him with disappointment. So that's how we break-up in the alternate universe. I bite my lip.

" Shouldn't have mentioned it." Carl says.

" No." Sam says.

" Hey men. How are things?" Some little kids asks them. You can tell that his brunette boy is trying to be a popular kid caused he dressed like Sam.

" Go away Robert." Carl and Sam say in unison.

" See you two later." Robert says slyly, pointing both of his pointer fingers at them.

" We don't have a stalker." Carly says.

" I guess it's trying to give us a sign." Samantha says. Carly rolls her eyes. I hear foot steps from the other side of the hallway. I see Fredi coming over our way. Wearing a black skirt with a white striped shirt and green cardigan.

" Hello Carl." She says as she comes closer. She looks to Sam.

" Jerk." She adds.

" Typical." Samantha says. Carl rolls his eyes.

" Come on, let's all try to be friends who haven't kissed one another." Carl says pulling Sam and Fredi into a group hug.

" You two have basically shared saliva because you both have kissed me." Fredi says. Carl and Sam back away from the hug.

" So….how are things with the safe boy Fredi?" Sam asks. Fredi just gives him an evil look. Totally showing that she can't stand this 'Safe boy'.

" He's not safe, he's kind. Something that your not and never will be." Fredi says.

" So true." Samantha comments.

" You broke up with him didn't you." Carl says bluntly.

" Yep. Just this past lunch." She says. A moment of silence." He was face eater." She adds. We all get chills. Literally, all of us. No one likes face eaters.

Carl

…

Man this is awkward. Ever since Fredi caught Sam making out with her cousin, it hasn't been the same. Normally I've never been shocked whenever Sam cheats on a girl but with Fredi…it just didn't add up. Sam and Fredi were scary in love. Like, the honeymoon stage. Making out and hanging with each other all the time. Even though Fredi's dad approved the relationship, Fredi was hiding from her dad what she did with Sam. It wasn't illegal but, something her dad wouldn't approve. The break up between Sam and Fredi was, bluntly, awkward. It took them two weeks to be in the same room together. And three weeks to be in the same conversation. You would think Fredi would feel flattered that Sam thought her cousin was her but, no. I remember seeing the tears in her eyes as she stood there in front of the two. She just kissed him and walked out of the studio. Even though I wasn't the one heartbroken, something did hit my heart when that happened.

The bell rings.

" I will see you guys in thirty minutes in gym class." Fredi says. She walks away to her class.

" Throw a dodgeball at her head and I cut off fridge privileges." I say. Sam rolls his eyes.

" That thought didn't even enter my mind." He says as we walk off to math class.

-0-

Fredi

…

After school, I find myself with a roll of duct-tape in my hand walking into Carl's apartment. Carl sits in front of the computer and Sam sits on the couch eating nothing. That's for hitting me in the head with a dodgeball. Evil Puckett.

" Hey Fredi." Spencer says, coming out of her room with little Gemma in her arms. Gemma is so cute! " What you doing with the duct tape?" Spencer adds. I look back to the boys. They look up at me.

" As we all know, the beginning of every school year, I have a little sleepover." I say. " And to make sure no little boys sneak into sleepover, I have to take a precaution." I add, giving an evil smile. Spencer puts little Gemma in her high chair with some bitty bites. Spencer pulls two chairs from the table. Carl and Sam stand up ready to run. I pull some duct-tape out and smirk. Gemma does a little giggle.

Five, four, three, two,

" Let us go Fredi!" Sam yells, as he squirms in his seat, taped to Carl.

" Just be thankful you're both wearing long sleeves or sweatshirts right now." I say. " Cause this will hurt afterwards." I pat both of their heads. They both give me the evil eye. I drop the duct-tape on the couch. I walk back to the door and get ready for the sleepover.

-0-

Laughter of girls in pajamas fills my apartment. Awe, the sweet sound of girls bonding. We snack on chips and wish we were dating hot british dudes. Like Robert Sheehan. That adorable comedian. Watching 'What's Your Number' ,which is really hilarious. We're all siting around my bed watching the movie; eating, drinking, snacking and giggling some more. My friend Sylvia from the AV club steals the remote from my bed and pauses the movie.

" What the flying fish?" We all exclaim.

" I have one question to ask everyone." Sylvia says. We all look at her questionably. " Who, had….a summer fling?" She adds. Girls start to squeal and gasp.

" Oo I have one!" Blair says. All our eyes revert to her as she sits on a bean bag in a hello kitty matching pajama set. " As you all know, I was a JC over the summer at my camp in Maine. So…anyway…there was this British JC Tripp and we might have rocked the water skiing boat." All of us exclaim 'OMG' and 'Blair you dirty girl'. Safe to say she's no longer a girl.

" While working as an assistant art teacher at my elementary school, I hooked up with a college freshman." Diana says.

" I got down and dirty with my twin brother's best friend at his uncle's lake house." Penny says.

" I hooked up with my co-worker at Irene's Ice Cream shop." Zoe says.

" How about you Fredi?" Sylvia asks, looking at me as I sit on the edge of my bed. " Did you have a summer fling?" She adds. I bite my lips and roll my eyes, trying to think of another topic.

" Oh my gosh!" Blair exclaims. " Fredi hooked up with someone!" She adds.

" Spill." Sylvia says, moving closer to me.

" Do you want to know?" I ask.

" Yes." Sylvia replies.

" Do you _really _want to know?" I ask, looking at everyone.

" Yes!" They all exclaim.

POV

…

Carl and Sam had gotten to the topic of what happened over the summer. After Sam had broken up with Fredi. Which was the whole month of August. Carl was intrigued by what Sam had to share. So he told him,

" Summer loving had me a blast," Sam sings. In Fredi's room across the hall, Fredi started to sing about her summer.

" Summer loving happened so fast," Fredi sang.

" I met a girl crazy for me," Sam.

" Met a boy cute as could be," Fredi.

" Summer days drifting away to oh, oh, the summer nights," Sam and Fredi sang in unison.

" Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh," Carl sang as his eyes light up in excite, as the girls sang, moving closer to Fredi on the bed.

" Tell me more, tell more, did you get very far?" Carl sang.

" Tell me more, tell more, like does he have a car?" The girls sang.

" She swam by me she got a cramp," Sam sang.

" He ran by me got my suit damp," Fredi sang.

" I saved her life she nearly drowned," Sam.

" He showed off splashing around." Fredi.

" Summer sun something's begun but oh, oh, the summer nights." Sam and Fredi.

" Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh," The others.

" Tell me more, tell more was it love at first sight?" Girls.

" Tell me more, tell more did she put up a fight?" Carl making sex motions.

" Took her bowling in the arcade." Sam.

" We went strolling, drank lemonade." Fredi.

" We made out under the dock." Sam.

" We stayed up 'till twelve o'clock." Freid.

" Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh, oh, the summer nights." Sam and Fredi.

" Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh," The others.

" Tell me more, tell me more but you don't gotta brag." Carl.

" Tell me more, tell me more," The girls. " 'Cause he sounds like a drag." Blair adds.

" He got friendly holding my hand." Fredi sings, taking Sylvia's hand.

" She got friendly down in the sand." Sam. Fredi swinging her hips side to side.

" He was sweet just turned eighteen!" Fredi sings, standing up on her bed with her hands up in the air.

" Well she was good you know what I mean." Sam. " Summer heat boy and girl meet but oh, oh, the summer nights." Sam and Fredi.

" Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh," The others.

" How much dough did he spend?" Zoe asks.

" Tell me more, tell me more could she get me a friend?" Carl asks.

" It turned colder that's where it ends." Sam sang.

" So I told him we'd still be friends." Fredi sings, looking down at the girls.

" Then we made our true love vow." Sam sings, thinking about what he did.

" Wonder what he's doing now." Fredi sings, looking down at her 'F' initial ring on her finger with a blue gem.

" Summer dreams ripped at the seams," Sam and Fredi.

" But…" Sam.

" Oh…." Fredi.

" Those…summer…..nights!" Sam and Fredi sing. Fredi kneels down and falls back on to her bed.

" Tell me more, tell me more, more…..more!" Carl and the girls sing. The song suddenly ends.

" What did you two do?" Carly asks sternly looking at Freddie and Samantha, as they stand next to her, standing in the apartment building hallway.

_DUN!_


	3. IDK Your Fetish

Carl

…

I type my last line for my flirtatious conversation I am having with Penny Dason.

**CarltheMan:**

**Talk to u later….**

**PENNY3U:**

**I know u'll be waiting *kiss***

Score one of Carl Shay.

" Hey bro." I hear. I turn my head and watch Sam push out a contraption from the elevator. He pushes it around me, into the kitchen.

" What is that?" I ask, still sitting in front of the computer.

" This…is my assignment from workshop class. I have made a, catapult." Sam says, gesturing his hands around it. I scrunch my face.

" Why?"

" Because, I either had to make a bird house or a container. So, I told my dad, his friend owns a wood shop and he gave me free wood but only if I made a catapult. Isn't it awesome?"

" I have a scary feeling that you're gonna use it for bad, not good."

" You are correct!" Pointing to me with a dumb smile. The imaginary audience in my head just laughed. I just look at him with disappointment.

" Want to test it?" Sam asks.

" Please don't." I say bluntly.

" Too late!" He runs to the fridge and pulls out Spencer's key lime pie for her date with her fiancé. Wait, hold on….

" Sam! No!" I yell, running over to him. Too late, he puts it in the catapult and sends it flying. I throw him to the ground. Waiting for the 'What the hell', but it's replaced by the scream of a girl. Being cautious about turning my head, hoping it is not Spencer. Nope,

It's Fredi.

" What the, flying fish?" She exclaims. She wipes off the pie from her eyes. The pie covers her face and hair and part of her purple shirt. Then I hear Gemma start to cry. And Spencer is out for the afternoon. I get off of Sam and make my way to Spencer's room. I open the door and walk over to Gemma, crying her head off.

" Don't cry little Gemmy. Uncle Sam and Aunty Fredi will work things out." I say to her, holding her close to me. I pass my hand over her dark curls. She's got the Shay hair. I hear something break. I run back to the living room. Fredi and Sam have destroyed the coffee table while fighting with each other. Sam has gotten pie on his face because of Fredi. She continues to smash his face into the floor as he tries to break her arm.

" Seriously?" I yell.

" Seriously?" Spencer yells, standing in the doorway. Toby standing by her. He runs into the scene and pulls Fredi off of Sam. Spencer runs to the kitchen. Toby continues to hold on to Fredi as she squirms in his arms.

" My pie!" She yells, noticing that it's not in the fridge.

" I am very disappointed in you two." Toby says.

" That isn't the first time I've heard that." Sam says. I roll my eyes. Gemma giggles.

-0-

Sam

…

After two hours of utter silence between Fredi and I. Carl forces us to watch a movie with him in the studio. In our pajamas. I didn't argue because he said he would order pizza. He did! An individual Meat lovers for me. Fresh mozzarella for Carl, and Hawaiian for Fredi. It's Carl's night so he choose ' Footloose'. Man, it is boring! Singing and dancing. Girl drama. It's like Carl's love life. I look over to Fredi, she is wearing the plaid shorts from one the nights I slept over. Such toned legs. Before I know it, my eyes start to close. I try to keep them open. It's just so hard! And… I'm gone.

-0-

I open my eyes. Okay, I'm still in the same place I fall asleep. Sometimes I don't wake up in the same place. Those probably have to be the worst mornings hands down. I look down at my hands. Pizza in one and…..handcuffs. I look over to the beanbag next to me. Fredi? My left hand chained to Fredi's right.

" Wake up!" I yell, nudging Fredi's arm.

" I am princess!" She exclaims, waking from her slumber. What the tom foolery? She rubs her eyes, quickly noticing the handcuffs. Making a scream and tugging me down the stairs, in our pajamas, to Carl as he sits on the couch eating cereal.

" What the flying fish Carl?" Fredi yells. Carl looks at us curiously and then sees our situation.

" I do not need to know about you guys creepy fetishes." Carl says.

" Don't play with me Shay! I know you did this!" I yell. Carl puts his bowl on the coffee table.

" Dude! I didn't do it!" He yells back.

" I did it." I hear. I look to Spencer as she puts Gemma in her high-chair. Then gives her some chopped banana.

" Why?" Fredi yells. She turns to us.

" Because, after the stunt you two pulled yesterday with my four hour key lime pie…you two need a lesson in respect!"

" I dated her! On her father's approval!" I argue.

" I did nothing!" Fredi argues.

" But yet you still lunged at him and tried to rip off his face." Spencer says.

" Correction!" Fredi says, pointing to her. " I was trying to rip off his abs." What….the….

" Why the abs?" I ask. She gives me the knowing look. Oh yeah. When we were dating all she wanted to see was me shirtless. I probably ended shirtless three times in one day. I almost forgot about that. And now I have remembered that she has two of my shirts. Think it's the wrong time to mention it to her.

" So how long are we gonna be stuck together?" Fredi asks.

" For a whole day." Spencer says. " Enjoy your selves you two." She gives an evil smile then turns to Gemma. This going to be hell.

Fredi

….

Normally I see the points to Spencer's weird ideas. But this, is totally unnecessary. I never start fights with him. Okay…maybe that one time when he told Carl that we went to second base. But seriously! That is something you never tell a friend! I tug Sam into my room.

" Why do you have to change?" Sam complains, moving him more into my room. He tries to sit on my bed. I just pull him off.

" Because I don't want to stay in my pajamas all day." I say.

" It's saturday!"

" My underwear is riding up my butt!"

" I did not need to know that."

" Just shut up!" I grab a pair of jeggings and a new pair of underwear.

" How does that even happen?"

" Don't ask female questions!" I walk into my bathroom and close the door on the chain.

" I can still see you." Sam says.

" Just turn around!" I yell. Okay….here we go. I kick off my shorts and underwear. Success! I get my other pair on. Another success! Now the jeggings. Why did I choose jeggings? I'm gonna need both my hands. I slide down the door to the ground. I hear Sam thud to the ground.

" Now we're sitting." He states, oh so bluntly. I get one foot in one leg. I get one foot in another. I literally start to wiggle on the floor trying to pull up my pants with one hand. At one of wiggling, I hit Sam's head on the door. I get a immediate hand slap to the face.

" So mature." I say, sarcasm. I wiggle some more.

" I think you can need some help." Sam says. My chain hand pulls me up, and Sam walks into the bathroom. I get my mouth ready to scream at him but he grabs the hem of my jeggings and pulls them up.

" Now I need to pee." He picks me up, placing me outside the bathroom. Closes the door on the chain. I could hear him piss away. I hear the ringtone that I only assign to very certain people. I look over to my bed and see his contact picture. Oh no.

" On no…oh no. Sam!" I yell. Slamming my hand on the door.

" What?" He yells.

" I need to grab my phone!"

" Give me a second!"

" There is never a second with my dad!" I pulled an excuse. I could hear the flush. He runs through the door.

" You didn't wash your hands?" I ask.

" Just grab your phone!" He says. I jump on the bed, grabbing my phone.

" Hey….." I say.

" Hey Fredi." I hear. It's my current crush, Beck. I roll my eyes. ' Who is that?' Sam mouths to me. I cover my hand on his face.

" So, I'm not doing anything tonight. So I was thinking that you and I can go out to dinner." Beck says. Sam starts to poke me on the arm. I twist my body so I can sit on his stomach. It works and I watch him try to push me off. (Singing to myself) ' It's not working! Mua ha ha ha ha ha!'. " So I was thinking that french restaurant where we first met." Beck adds.

" Sure. See you there at seven. Love you! Bye!" I say randomly into the phone. I hang up and toss my phone on the pillow. Sam then pushes me off of him, causing his to fall to the ground. We fall into the position that we were once in two and a half months ago. Not the most…desired position at the moment.

" These seems oddly familiar." He says, smiling. I roll my eyes and push him off me. We just lie on the floor. My chin sits on his chest.

" _So, _I have a date with this guy named Beck." I say. " And we're handcuffed." I add. Sam lets out a sigh.

" I think this is the perfect time to tell you that I met an incredible girl and we have a date tonight." I sigh.

" This is gonna be a long day."

-0-

Sam called his date. I didn't call Beck. The rest of the afternoon was fights here and there because we stuck to each other. He successfully dragged me up the stairs to the studio where I had to listen to him and Carl talk about his date with this girl named Serena. How perfect. Sam and Serena. It's so perfect! Why is this bothering me again? It's then after the hour long talk that we go to Penelope's diner for lunch. Everyone looked at us like our last night fetish fest went wrong. It was funny how our hands had to be in sync to eat our burgers and fries. I then had to spend the afternoon running through the park with Sam because apparently that is his date routine. I died twice. It's then I start to question who I really once dated. After an hour man chin-ups and push-ups, we finally do my date routine. And may I say, Sam Puckett can paint toes. After an awkward showering experience in my underwear along with curling my hair. I was done with my routine. The clock then hits 6:30. I look over to Sam, wearing a red plaid button down shirt and black jeans. I look at my self. Light blue shoulder length dress. It's a very flattering dress for my body.

" Let's do this." Sam says.

" I'm scared." I comment.

" It's not gonna be that bad. It could be a lot worse."

" How?"

"IDK how."

" Don't go all text message on me!" I argue. We walk into the restaurant, heading to the hostess.

" Four for Benson." I say. She takes four menus.

" Right this way." She says. This, is, gonna be, _interesting. _

Sam

….

I sit next to Fredi at our booth. I take a sip of my peppy cola. Why do they call it peppy cola?

" Beck!" Fredi exclaims out of no where. I nearly spit it out. This guy with brown hair and hazel eyes walks towards us in a blue shirt and black jeans. His smile fades away faster as he comes closer to the table. He must have noticed me…

" Who is this?" He asks, trying not to sound jealous.

" This is my sadly one of my friends who I am completely glued to. He has a date coming so we're doing a bit of a double date. If you don't mind." Fredi says.

" Well, if it's for you….." Beck says. Please leave! " I don't mind at all." He must really want to get into her pants. I feel I should tell him in advance that she doesn't give it up into a month in. Naa….he'll find out…._eventually. _I notice at the front door,

" Serena!" I yell, waving, flagging her down to come this way. Blonde hair, green eyes, body of a goddess. Wearing a light purple dress. I pray for a cat-fight tonight. I watch Beck's eyes pop out of his head. I question,

" Serena?" Beck asks.

" Beck…" Serena says.

" Fredi." I add, suspiciously.

" Sam!" Fredi says.

" Welcome to Le Anni's" The waiter says. Serena takes a seat in front of me, basically next to Beck. We can all feel the awkwardness.

" So…how do you two know one another?" Fredi asks. I probably think that is the worst question we could ask right now.

" Beck and I go to school together." Serena says.

" And how do you two know each other?" Beck asks.

" We're friends who evidently have to work out our issues. Which is the reason why the four of us are here." Fredi says.

" Care to explain?" Beck asks back. Fredi looks at me and I just roll my eyes. We slam our hand-cuffed hands on the table. They just look at our hand-cuffs.

" A friend of our's put us through an one day intervention and we're not getting the cuffs off until midnight." Fredi says.

" I'm not questioning it. I've been in this situation before." Serena says, and like that, Beck and her get into an argument that I have only seen in break-up movies. It's then Fredi and I learn of the five month relationship that ended with Serena finding Beck banging her step-sister in the back of his car. Then finding out that Serena slept with his older brother's best friend who turned out to be Beck's step-sister's boyfriend and before I knew it, we were listening to the creepy fetishes. All I really heard was a foursome. And I thought Fredi and I were fucked up as ex-s. Beck and Serena defiantly won first place at it. Then Serena ran off out the restaurant leaving Fredi and I with our mouths hanging down as Beck then left five minutes later.

" And I thought we were fucked up." Fredi says, taking a sip of her soda. Fredi just cursed.

" You just cursed."

" You bet'cha man whore." Now taking a bite of her pasta.

Carl

…

I hold down Gemma on my lap. Spencer is taking a well deserved shower. Girly Cow for kids is playing on the television. She's too young to say anything but she tries to speak while pointing to the screen.

" Yes Gemma, it's a cow in a tutu. Do you know what sound a cow makes?" I ask.

" She can't moo." I hear Fredi say with the front door closing. Sam takes a seat on the black comfy chair while Fredi stands.

" Enjoy your day?" I ask, tickling Gemma. She giggles and points to the two making a sound that I can only describe as smooching.

" Un-handcuff me so I can punch Spencer in the boob and tell Gemma her mother in an idiot. Then attack you with a baseball bat." Sam says.

" I didn't hear a please." I say. Fredi rolls her eyes. She grabs my baseball bat that leans against the wall, and holds it against her shoulder. All ready to swing. I become scared.

" Please Carlson Emilio Shay." Sam says.

" Only if she puts down the bat." I reply. Sam looks at her and Fredi puts the bat down on the floor. I put Gemma in the baby crib and head over to where Spencer hide the key. In the cookie jar, in a fake apple. I walk over to them and unlock Fredi first, then Sam. Fredi goes and picks up Gemma.

" I'm sorry you had to see that Gemma." She says. " You could have seen your uncle get pummeled to the ground." Bringing her back to the couch. Fredi plays with Gemma has Sam heads to the fridge. I follow him. I only have one question I want to ask him. I poke him on the arm. He turns and looks at me.

" One to ten, her nakedness," I say.

" I admit to nothing." He comments. He takes a sip of the ice tea and walks away. Evil.


	4. Some Secret

Freddie

….

After watching Fredi and Sam go through a day of being hand-cuffed. Samantha and I decided to shut our mouths about the previous musical number from the movie 'Grease'. But it was still on Carly's mind. She had to get back to the topic at hand as she was ready to blow.

Carly

….

" You two rekindled your romance?" I exclaim. " Behind my back?" I add. " Why?" I follow up. Sam and Freddie revert their eyes and cross their arms. We stand in the hallway. I stand in the middle as Sam and Freddie stand by either side of me.

" Please don't tell me it happened in a bed or couch." I say in disappointment. I look to Sam. She turns her head to me and sighs. She knows I hate secrets. She bites her lip.

" It look place in my mom's car!" She says.

" Sam!" Freddie protests.

" But don't worry….we only went to third base." Sam says.

" I didn't need to know that…" I say, covering my eyes with my hands. Freddie must have rolled his eyes because Sam sighed in annoyance.

" Just give me a few moments to get this picture out of my mind." I turn and purposely hit myself against the back wall.

" Did you have to mention the third base?" Freddie asks in annoyance.

" Well we didn't hold hands." Sam spats back. I curl up on the ground trying to think of happy thoughts.

Sam

…

I sit myself down in front of my desk. I have a history paper due next monday since I 'forgot' to do it. I truly believe that old Mrs. Narwold should retire. She called me her husband's name yesterday. His name is Hyde and he's dead. For three years now. I click on word document. I look at the blank space. Nothing comes to mind. I also have to write a short story for English. Not to mention it can't be about the following:

1. Death

2. Jealousy

3. Haunted House

4. Deep dark obsessions.

It's suppose to be about finding the truth in one person. How a character finds themselves. Like, who the character truly is. Wait a minute, I think I got something and, nope. Just left my mind. Like always. I open up Safari. I look at the Zaplook search box. Who would I love to find a deep dark secret about? Fredi Benson. She is clean as a whistle that one. Well, not that clean. I type in Fredi Benson. All that shows up is iCarl and how she won the spelling bee in the seventh grade. Nothing…delicious. I scroll down and go to the second page, and then the third page. Then something catches my eye. Why is Fredi's name under a ballroom dancing link? Dare I click? Yes!

Holy, cheese, and rice.

-0-

I walk into Carl's all nonchalant. With a nice evil smile on my face.

" What are you happy about?" Carl asks, as I pass him by the couch. He grabs the remote.

" Nothing." I say, making my way to the fridge. I whistle a happy tune. It's great to be me. Having incredible and delicious information on our little Fredi. I grab a cheery cola and sip it by the computer.

" Why are you smiling like the time you hooked up with two girls at the same time?" Carl asks. He's really curious. Like it's killing him to know what I know. But I must cover this up, I'm going to be blackmailing Fredi. I look at his face as he looks at me.

" There is gonna be a high chance of a thunder storm tonight." I say.

" Your favorite." Carl adds, smirking, falling more into the couch.

" Here are my favorite guys." Fredi says walking into the room from the door.

" Hey." I say.

" Hey home girl." Carl says.

" Pump it!" She says. They pump it and then make an explosion with it. I would comment about how white and nerdy they are but I need to find a way to get Fredi up to the studio without Carl joining us.

" Hey Fredi." I say. She looks at me. " I saw a little error on the website last night." I add.

" Okay. Let's go up to the studio so you can point it out and I can fix it." She says.

" Perfect." I follow her up the stairs into the studio. She opens her laptop as I stand in the middle of the room. I see her purple colored nails type away.

" What was the error?" She asks, her eyes glued to the screen.

" There is no error." I say with great confidence. She looks at me curiously. Questioning what is going on.

" Then why did you need me?" She asks back, closing the laptop. I pull out my sling-shot and hit something on the ledge, causing it to fall to the ground.

" What the?" She exclaims.

" Can you, pick that up for me." I say.

" Okay?" She goes to pick it up and one leg stays straight up in the air as she bends down.

" Ballroom dancer." I say quickly.

" What?" She quickly drops the object on the floor. I give a smirk and she kicks it back away from her. She looks to both of her sides and steps closer to me.

" How did you find out?" She asks sternly.

" People should really check page three on the zaplook search page under Fredi Benson." I say. I pull the paper out of my left back pocket. " Look at it!" I yell, unfolding it in front of her and making her look.

" Why do you have a picture of your butt crack?" She asks back. I roll my eyes. I fold it and put it back. I go into the right back pocket.

" A-Ha!" I yell. Showing the picture of her when she was seven in a pink puffy dancing with a seven year old boy in a tux. Her face goes from ashamed to disappointment to then going to the evil stare. I just smile.

" So what do you want from me?" She exclaims.

" Nothing. I just want to let you know that pretty soon in life that I'm gonna blackmail you with this information."

" What are you exactly gonna do with this info-ma-tion?"

" Um…let the whole world know. Tell all the cheerleaders that you want to join the squad because you want to 'jump and twirl." Saying 'Jump and twirl' in a high pitched girly voice.

" You wouldn't dare." Fredi says, in an evil tone of voice. Fredi hates the cheerleaders with passion.

" Oh…I would dare because….I'm Sam Puckett." I back out of the room slowly holding up the picture. With Freddie's arms cross and a pissed off face, I leave the studio in confidence.

Carl

…

I watch the two main characters of whatever show I'm watching, start making-out and take it to the bedroom. Now it's commercial. Those sinister producers, putting dirty thoughts into our innocent minds. I hear my phone get an email. I slide the screen and type in 2375 AKA Carl. Sam already knows my password. Sadly. I open up my mail.

Oh, my, milkshakes…..

" Sam!" I yell. " Fredi!" Running up the stairs to the studio. I run in and they look at me oddly.

" What is it?" Fredi says, acting all conceded.

" Check your email." I reply. They both go for their phones in their back pockets. I watch them both go for their e-mail app.

" Oh my god!" They exclaim in unison. They look to me, finally understanding what is going on.

" Their letting that kidnapping Ned out of prison." Fredi says.

" Actually, eligibility of parole." Sam says, correcting Fredi. She slaps him right across the cheek.

" And since we we're the victims of his crime we can give an input on whether or not he should be let out of prison." I add.

" I want to see him rot more in prison." Fredi says.

" It wasn't that bad what he did to you." Sam protests. Fredi turns her head slowly to Sam. Oh no. She grabs him by the collar in a split second.

" It wasn't that bad? It wasn't that bad?! He tied me up to a chair and almost made me marry him to make his life the real happily ever after! Try that on for size! " She exclaims. I pull her off Sam before she throws him to the nearest wall and attacks him.

" Just remember what the therapist said. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." I say. I hear her sigh. She turns around in my arms and holds me tight. She starts to cry like she always does when she thinks of that fateful day.

" At least she got out of the sound proof room." Sam says. Fredi just cries harder. I stroke her hair and hug her tightly. I look to Sam. I mouth to him, 'What is wrong with you?.' He doesn't the I-Don't-Know shrug and walks off to the kitchen. I just hold on to Fredi and try to calm her down.

Freddie

….

I get chills down my spine at the though of Nora making me marry her.

" That just sounds horrible." I say, with my arms crossed.

" That is disturbing." Carly says.

" I can see that happening." Sam comments.


	5. Don't Wanna Be A Bride iStill Psycho

Fredi

…

I hold on to Sam's arm as we walk through the court house to the courtroom where we will be sitting for the trial. I don't wanna be here. Ned's nerdy face scares the living crap out of me. Not to mention Sam's arms are so easy to hold to. Nice and firm, like a true man. His hand lies on my back as we follow the guard. I don't if it's because we once dated is the reason why I'm holding on to Sam but he's always been the one to keep me safe. He opens the door and we continue to follow him.

" You may sit here." He says, in this deep voice. I sit next to Sam with Gibby on my other side. In the corner sits an adult couple, more likely Ned's parents. Their more likely gonna kidnap me after this, for what I'm gonna say. Since I'm the one most traumatized and Gibby is the most beaten up. Sam and Carl just sat their in the sound proof room. I remember as if it was yesterday….

_" Enjoying the pizza?" Ned asks. I look at his hazel eyes and semi-red brownish hair. That evil little…_

_" I could, if I could use my hands." I reply. He had tied my body to the chair. I could barely move. He had put me in this hideous yellow dress and black heels._

_" Just imagine, pretty soon you and me will be Mr. and Mrs. Dershilt. Together forever." He says. Then the doorbell rings. I hear Gibby's voice talk to him. Our video had worked! He had then quickly slammed the latch._

_" So, where were we?" He asks in a seductive voice looking at me… I think I'm gonna vomit. Then all of a sudden Gibby is kicking down the door and beating Ned also pushing down to the basement. A knife had landed on my lap when Gibby smashed Ned on to the table. I get hold of the knife and start cutting my way through the thick rope. After cutting it, I remove the rope and head downstairs to where Gibby is pummeling Ned. I go upstairs for a brief moment to grab a frying pan. I come down and help Gibby with the beat up process. I hit Ned in the back of the head but he keeps on going. I shrug. I grab the keys from the audio track desk and free Sam and Carl. Sam takes over with beating up Ned, while I bring Gibby back up stairs to aid her nosebleed. I remember the cops coming and taking Ned away. That's when we called Spencer to come pick us up._

The judge enters the room. We all stand as the guard announces ' Judge Hartly', we all stand up in his honor. We sit back down as he takes his seat. From the doors on the other side of the room, I see Ned walk in with two guards. Wearing the orange prison jumpsuit. I immediately hide myself under the table.

" What is she doing?" I hear the judge asks.

" Ned here as mentally traumatized her." Sam replies. Just think of happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Gibby and Sam pull me back up into my chair. I just sit on Sam's lap and nuzzle my head into neck. I don't love him! He's just the perfect snuggle bear! I know this is really outside my normal characteristic of me.

" Ned, do you have anything to say to the iCarls?" The judge asks.

" I just want to say that I am truly sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I've never had friends and no truly accepts me as a chicken lover." Ned says. " I know what I did was truly wrong but, I think the worst thing I must have done…..is mentally scar the girl that I've always wanted to have a future with. Fredi, I know you don't want to see my face but I am really sorry. I know I have caused you two months of intense therapy. I know this because my parents here have been so very kind to give me twitter updates through their weekly long letters." He adds, finishing what he has to say.

" Do the victims have anything to say?" Judge Hartly asks.

" Ned, you almost cost me my wrist. I just hope that the time in prison has taught you a lesson," Gibby says. " But I do wish to see you have a life outside of bars, because you seriously need some friends." She adds. WTF? What with the sudden change of heart?

" Look Ned, what you did was very, very, _very,_ wrong and you deserve to root in prison." Carl says.

" Does the mentally sacred one want to say anything?" The judge asks. I bring my lips to Sam's ear.

" Tell that, I will feel safe if Ned stays in prison. If I'm not safe, no one's safe." I whisper. Sam's hand pats my back.

" Fredi says that she will feel safe if Ned stays in prison. If she isn't safe, then no one's safe." Sam says.

" Thank you."

" Thank you." He repeats. I hit him right on the arm. He lets out an ouch and hits me on the arm. Carl sees a war about to happen and Gibby along with him hit us on the back of the head. We both stop and listen as the guard reads Ned's crimes.

Kidnapping.

Community Disturbance.

Destruction of Property.

Forced Underage Marriage. I get the chills from that one. Sam rubs my back as he feels me tremble in his arms.

" Nedford Harriet Dershilt," Judge Hartly says. Giggle, Sam just holds his laughter. " Even though you have kidnapped these iCarls and mentally disturbed one, your reviews in prison have shown great improvement." He adds. Where is this going? " And on that note, I grant you parole but, at any attempt at kidnapping them again, you will not have trail and be sent to life in prison. Do I make myself clear?" He finishes.

" Clear as math class." Ned says. He is such a nerd. Hold on…

" What?" I yell. I try to jump the judge but Sam holds me back in his lap. I could hear the handcuffs come off and Ned hugging his parents. The judge walks out. I stand by Gibby even though I curse the words she said. After the family hugs, Ned looks to us.

" Thank you guys!" Ned says. I roll my eyes.

" Don't mention it." Carl and Sam say in unison. Disappointment is the tone of voice.

" Would you kids like to attend Ned's welcome home party?" Ms. D asks.

" We have to get home. Help my sister with her hyper baby and, clean…baby things." Carl says. Wow.

" It would only be for an hour." She pleas. No! Carl is too kind!

" Okay." Carl has cracked.

" No!" I yell. Sam turns to me.

" We'll only be there for a hour," Sam says. " And I'll make sure nothing happens to us." Looking into my eyes and reassuring me.

-0-

I hit the window after trying to open it. Darn you maxi-glass! I hit it again. I then grab the chocolate fountain and hit against the window. It doesn't work! But there is chocolate every where. I dip my finger in the chocolate covered window seat and eat it. Sam grabs a chair and smashes it against the window as well. Ned and his mom only laugh. Those sick people. They then leave into the kitchen.

" I told you! But no! You guys wouldn't listen to me! Now, we're locked in his house!" I yell to Carl, Sam, and Gibby has they sit on the Dershlit sofa. They don't want to admit that I am right. Ned and his parents have left to get the birthday cake. I start to hyperventilating. This isn't happening! This isn't happening! I start to pace back and forth. I can feel the annoyance in the room.

" Stop pacing!" Carl yells. I stop and sit on the seat near the television. Sinking my head into my hands.

" Time to sing a birthday song!" Mrs. D exclaims. Did I mention we're recreating the birthday evening? It's a living hell. I stand up and sing along with the others. Sam stands behind me.

" And Fredi's gonna marry me!" Ned adds at the end of the song. He gets down on one knee and pulls out the box. That's a huge blue ring. I feel my heart beat fast, my ovaries explode, and then my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Sam

…

I hear Fredi breath heavily and I see her body chill up, oh no. I put my arms out knowing what is happening next, and Fredi faints right into my arms. Ned just keeps smiling and slips the ring on her engagement finger. He claps his little girly hands.

" Tomorrow! We wed!" Ned says. Him and his family run off happily to the other side of the house. I drop Fredi on the floor. Oops.

" What are we gonna do?" Gibby exclaims. " This time Ned is gonna make this happen!"

" We have to stall it!" Carl says.

" Can we please think here." I say. I don't raise my voice. " It's not even a real wedding. No one here has a marriage license any way. So it's not gonna be legal." I add as Carl helps me put Fredi on the couch.

" True." Carl agrees. He takes a seat on one of the chairs. Gibby walks over to the desk near the kitchen where I slammed the chair to the window.

" Um…guys…Ned's father is a certified marriage efficient. The official document is on the desk." Gibby says, handing Carl the document.

" We're screwed." I say bluntly.

" No shit sherlock!" Carl yells. I place my hands on the back of my head. Now I am pacing.

Carly

….

" Wow. Just, wow. Just imagined if this really happened to us." I say.

" I can only imagine you and I in pretty hideous bridesmaid dress." Sam says.

" I think I'm gonna cry." Freddie says. Sam and I look at him. Sam pats him on the back.

" It's okay. At least Ned didn't attempt a kiss." Sam comments.

" Any thing but that…" I say. I eye the chocolate covered mess. I'm not going to taste it even though it smells delicious.

POV

…

Sam makes himself comfortable on one seat as Carl lies on the other. Gibby lies her body on the coffee table. The iCarly gang looks around knowing what is happening tomorrow. Fredi being forced against her will to marry Ned. She couldn't sleep. The couch was comfy but she couldn't sleep. Her eyes shot wide open, we look further into her blue eyes to see what she is dreaming.

_A field of lavender forms around Fredi as she stands in a vintage white dress with her hair wavy flowing in the wind. Her face distraught in the news that she soon will marry a psychopath she doesn't love. Or even care for._

_" I don't like you company, got a fresh philosophy, never knew, such a gentleman,_

_You can't take me on a cheap vacation, 'cause I don't have expectations 'cause you will be the end of me,_

_And I don't need a house on a hill, a swing on a tree, grandfather clock, porcelain for tea, a garden filled with rose and jasmine," She walks through the field, her hands touching the lavender, seeing the words 'Never' appear on the flower petals._

_" Gonna get drunk on a bottle of wine, a better way to forget this time, never by your side, because I don't want to be a bride, apologies to your mother, I don't wanna be your girl, and spend this creepy life with you, and I don't wanna wear white, I know it's too late for that, but can we keep that restraining order, cause I want one," The blue sky hovers above her._

_" Don't need no golden ring, It'd be no match for the love it brings, From now here to never there, We could end this marriage like two teenagers, Please listen to me, will you promise me,_

_No names on a wooden sign, no arm in arm, where the river starts to wind, never by your side,_

_Because I don't want to be a bride, apologies to your mother, I don't wanna be your girl, and spend this creepy life with you, and I don't wanna wear white, I know it's too late for that, but can we keep that restraining order, cause I want one, No ever after, Just myself and I,_

_We will live like strangers, under the lavender," She lies down in the lavender watching the clouds pass by._

_" Skies, skies, we will live like strangers, under the lavender, skies, skies, made a poem and destroyed the rhyme, wrapped my arms in golden twine, I wrote a legacy, not involving you, just like strangers, skies, skies, oh yes."_


	6. The Sweet Escape iPsycho

Fredi

….

" Wakey, wakey my sleepy head." I hear. I open my eyes after an hour of sleep. Oh My God Ned's face! I scream, backing up into the couch. Basically flipping over the couch.

" Are you alright my baby?" He says, touching me plus trying to help me up.

" Don't touch her!" Sam exclaims, holding one of his shoes. Ned backs up away from me and Sam helps me up by my arms.

" I got the dress my darling!" Ned says, smiling. Gibby had gotten off the coffee table. He goes to a closet taking the suit carriers out, then lies the dress and the tuxes out. My dress is as pouffy as my grandma's marshmallow meringue pie. I can't wear this. I forbid to wear this! Sam mouths to me, ' We have to stall'. I can stall. I'm good at stalling.

" I have to take my shower, my mother will do your make-up and hair." Ned says. He starts to walk away to the other side of the house. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

" Oh Neddy," I say, seductively. He turns to me with a big smile.

" Yes, my cherry Fredi." Ugh. Try not to roll eyes. I take a step closer and touch his arm. He looks down at my hand. I look seductively into his eyes.

" We have a little problem. The dress is too big." Doing a bit of a begging voice. " I've always dreamed of my wedding dress being a bit more, slender." Tugging on his shirt. " You know, hugging my curves. I've also been admiring lace lately for my wedding dress." I start to play with the buttons. " And also something with a little heart bust to exsanguinate my…"

" Oh yeah." Ned says with a trembling voice. He's such a teenage boy.

" And also,"

" Yeah.."

" I've always wanted an outdoor wedding." I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. I can only imagine the others gagging. I then look back into his eyes.

" Mom! We need to go shopping!" Ned yells, running off. I turn to the gang. Their mouths are practically on the floor.

" And you said I couldn't act." I say, accusingly. Gibby starts clapping. Sam and Carl quickly join. I curtsy. We all then take a seat waiting for what's gonna happen next.

" Too bad Ned blended our phones because I would have totally tweeted about this." Sam says. I try not to remember. I practically started crying when I saw my baby be blended. Carl starts whistling a tune that we all know. Got to love Gwen Stefani.

" If I could escape I would but, first of all let me say, I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way," Gibby sings.

" Cause I've been acting like sour milk on the floor, It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator, maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold," I sing.

" If I could escape, and recreate a place that's my own world, and I could be your favorite girl, forever, perfectly together. Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, we can make it better, tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? I want to get away, to our sweet escape, I want to get away, yeah" We all sing. Carl whistles the tune and our enthusiasm quickly dies down.

-0-

Sam

…

I sit on the sofa next to Carl. Fredi has been getting ready for an hour. Gibby is in this light purple knee length dress. I move my bow tie so it will stop choking me.

" I hate tuxes." I say.

" You're not alone." Gibby says, taking a sip of whatever she is drinking. How? What? Never mind!

" How am I gonna explain this to Mr. Benson?" Carl says pacing back at fourth. " He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill all of us!" He then exclaims. I stand up and sit him down in a chair. I bend down to his eyes.

" Calm down. We're all easily gonna be on Mr. Benson's chopping board." I say. I turn my head a bit and see Gibby's shock face with a hint of a smile. I turn around. Oh wow. Fredi stands before the doorway. A cream lace dress clings to her body. The heart bust just, wow. Ned's mom put her hair in a loose bun letting strands of her hair fall in front of her face. Not to mention her make-up is amazing. Really showing off her blue eyes. She's absolutely stunning.

" You broke your promise." Fredi says smiling.

" I sure did." I say. She then walks around me and grabs my black leather jacket. She pats down my pockets.

" What are you doing?" Carl asks.

" You still got Spencer's shock pen?" Fredi asks back.

" Why do you have Spencer's shock pen?" Carl asks.

" There is no time for questions!" I say.

" Why the shock pen?" Gibby asks.

" Well, as Mrs. Dershilt was doing my hair, I remembered that my dad had put that tracking device in my head when I was a toddler. So as I was sitting there, I had realized that the only way we can call for help is….to shock me. The electricity from the pen will cause a shortage in the tracking device causing it to send a signal. If you guys shock me, my dad will get the distress signal and he'll be here faster than Dominos. " Fredi says holding up the shock pen.

" I'm not gonna shock you." Carl says. I nod my head no. She turns to Gibby. I see her questioning it. She takes the pen out of her hand.

" Just do it." Fredi says. Gibby closes her eyes and stabs the pen right on her temple. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she twitches furiously, then falling into Carl's arms. Carl sits her on the couch. Gibby shocks her again. I cock my eyebrow at her.

" It's the jolt!" She says with a big smile on her face.

" Now, that wasn't half bad." I say, slightly lightening up the room.

_**In the Seattle Hospital…..**_

Mr. Benson

…

" Push! Mary push!" I say to the woman in front of me. A bouncing baby boy any second now.

" It hurts!" Mary screams.

" Don't complain. Push!" I get my hands ready for the baby. The father faints within a second. " We got a fainter." I add.

" Dr. Benson," I hear.

" Not now nurse Lacy."

" Dr. Benson, it's your daughter's emergency beeper." Oh My God. Anything but that.

" Lacy takeover." I take off my gloves then taking the beeper out of her hand and she takes over. I look down. I run to my office. I sit down in my chair and open the drawer, pulling out the locater. I press the red button. I see it pinpoint her exact location. Oh No. Not that place. I pull out my phone and dial Spencer's number.

" Hello." She says.

" You're not gonna believe where they are." I say.

" The text was a lie." She states.

" No duh. And I'm going to be borrowing the motorcycle."

-0-

Carl

…

The sound of crying fills the room. I try not to look at the source. I sit still on the couch trying not to laugh. I sigh and look down at Fredi, face planted on the floor, crying her eyes out.

" Is she okay?" Mr. D asks peeking her head into the room. Gibby sits by her as she cries, patting her back.

" She is. It's just tears of joy. She can't believe she's getting married." Gibby says.

" How wonderful to hear." She says and walks away.

" How bad is it?" Fredi asks lifting her head. Her mascara trickles down her cheeks. Black everywhere.

" Perfect." I say with a thumbs up.

" Like a raccoon." Sam comments. She smiles. Ned's mom comes into the room and gasps at the sight of Fredi. She doesn't say anything. Just grabs her by the hand, pulling out to redo her make-up. As soon as they leave, we start searching for a pair of house keys. The three of us (Fredi was unconscious at the time) made a pact that if Mr. Benson did not show up in twenty minutes, we will have to find a way to blow this joint. We start going insane looking for them. Destroying everything in sight.

" Oh my god!" Sam says having a revelation. He turns to Gibby.

" What?" Gibby asks back.

" You totally can fit in that chimney!" I slap him on the back of his head. I knew, that he knew, that he only wanted to see how stupid Gibby is. She is not that stupid.

" Like Santa?" Gibby says. Wow.

" Hello iCarls." I hear. I turn around and Ned stands behind me with a creepy smile.

" Hey Ned." I say. I'm not delighted right now.

" Carlton. Gibby. Samuel." He says. I hold Sam back. He doesn't like being called Samuel.

" What is it Dersfart?" Gibby asks back annoyed. I cross my arms to hear what the boy has to say.

" It's Dershilt. Any way…I just wanted to let you guys know that if you guys try to stop the wedding with an 'objection' or 'these two should not wed'," He says with an additional step further. " There will be deep consequences." He finishes.

" Stop sounding like my english teacher." Sam comments. A silence appears as we clearly hear a rev of a motor. Why? Oh yes! I dash away from the door area, hiding behind a chair. Within seconds, parts of the door appears in on the floor. I stand up to see the motorcyclist. Mr. Benson?

Fredi

….

Ms. Dershilt starts again as she puts on my eyeshadow. I try to do it myself but she insists.

" I always wanted a daughter in law." She sobs. Dear lord save me now! All of a sudden I hear a giant crash from the living room. My eyes pop out. I run out of the bathroom and head to the living room. Dad! Motorcycle? Dad!

" Dad!" I exclaim running to him. I wrap my arms around him. He looks down at me. I look back up with my chin lying on his chest.

" Why are you in a wedding dress?" He asks. I turn my head and the entire Dershilt family stands before us. I let go of him. I point my finger to them.

" They were trying to marry me off." I say in an innocent voice.

" Are you pregnant?" He asks. He always asks this…

" No!" I exclaim. He picks me up by the arms and places me by the door. He bends down to my height and looks me in the eyes.

" Stand here." He says softly, kisses my forehead. I'm not a child. He turns around. " What is wrong with you people?" In a stern voice. Everyone starts mauling each other like animals.

"My dad was on the wrestling team in High School." I say with a large grin.

Sam

…

Fist punch!

Carl

…

Head lock!

Gibby

…..

Crock spike!

Carly

….

" Kick their ass!" Freddie, Sam and I exclaim in unison. We love a good fight.

Mr. Benson

…..

Kick in the balls! Sorry, I must sound like a teenager right now. I've never personally met this man but no one marries off my little girl to a weirdo like Ned. He keeps on swinging his fists but they don't collide with anything. It's quite pathetic. Then he grabs my leg like an elementary school boy. I snicker.

" I was on the wrestling team my friend." I say. I grab his shoulders and head bump him on the forehead that sends him to the floor.

" Go Vag Stalker!" Sam says, holding the psychotic mother in a head lock while Carl and Gibby are doing god knows what. The father gets up and tires to hit me again. His muscles are no match for mine! I grab both his arms, twist them, kick him in the knee and slam him to the floor. Carl has gotten hold on of the mother's legs.

" Wait, where is Ned?" Gibby asks frantically. I hold the father's face down. I turn to the door. I see Ned's hand cover her mouth with the other gripping her arm, pinning it down to her side. She squirms.

" Let her go!" Gibby says, tied up to a chair. How did that happen? Gibby tries to move but she only falls to the ground. I turn to Carl and Sam holding on to the mother. No one can save her. I can see the distress in Fredi's eyes. She can't save herself, unless she comes to conclude that it's alright to fight.

Fredi

….

I look around as everyone can't help me. Not even Gibby can help me. I don't even know how she tied to the chair. It's a mystery! Ned holds me closer to him.

" Now listen! I am the knight in shining honor!" What the fuck? " She is the damsel in distress, and I am here to save her life!" He says. Oh No He Didn't!

Samantha

…

And then he said those words…

Fredi

….

I. AM. NOT. A. DAMSEL. IN. DISTRESS! I bite his fingers like a cat that causes him to yelp and let go of me. I grab his tux blazer and full body swing him into the wall. Like a hard slam. Everyone gasps in the background. He tries to regain the situation but I grab the back of his tux, turn him to me, and sock him right in the jaw then kneeing him in the balls, sending him to the floor. Whimpering in pain but I am not finished. I kick him in the gut.

" Knight in shining armor my ass!" I yell. I'm super pissed. I need to punch something.

" Honey." My dad says, holding Mr. D in a headlock. I take off my heel and throw it aiming at Mr. D's face. He become unconscious and my dad lets him fall to the ground. Sam ties Mrs. D to a chair while Carl undoes Gibby from the chair. Still a mystery. I then help Sam put Mr. D in a chair and tie him up.

" Nice punching Fredi." Sam says. I look at his face.

" Thanks." With a smile. I see my dad bend down to Ned. Ned lifts his head and looks at him. I go to stand by my dad. I put my hands on my hips.

" You know what happens to boys who try to marry my daughter without permission." Dad says.

" What?" Ned asks.

" Jail time." He replies. Ned upsettingly moans. Carl and Sam pick him up by the arms. My dad walks outside to phone the police.

" I'm sorry." Ned says. I put my hand on his shoulder.

" No, I'm sorry." I say.

" For what?"

" For this," I punch him straight in the nose. God that hurt my knuckles!

" Nice one Benson." Carl says. I smile.

Samantha

…..

" This alternate universe knows how to make things epic! Like, who knew female Freddie could beat the living girl out of Ned!" I say.

" I could see Freddie kicking butt." Carly comments.

" All you guys have to do is extremely piss me off." Freddie says.

" Better yet, shave all your hair off." I say. He rolls his eyes. I will never do that to him. Or will I?

* * *

******Look forward to the new chapters. **


	7. Over My Head

Carl

….

I wake up in my bed and look around my room. Yesterday was not a fun day or the day before for that matter. I just need a better day then a have had before. I feel like it might be impossible just because of the un-normality of my family. My sister is unmarried and has a child with my English teacher and my mom is overseas fighting in the navy. My life is centered around a web-show that I created a few years ago. I actually shouldn't complain about that.

I head downstairs to find Sam helping Spencer feed little Gemma. It's so adorable. He calls the spoon filled with food the choo-choo train as he tries to get her to eat it. I smile a bit more. I head over to the fridge and take a coconut water to drink. Spencer is trying to get me into these. I don't like it but she has gotten rid of my precious orange juice. I would buy more, but as a man, I am too lazy to go grocery shopping.

Gemma opens her mouth and lets the mashed peaches go into her mouth.

" I think Gemma is warming up to me." Sam says looking up at me from the kitchen table as I am now by the computer.

" _Really_?" I say, and like that Gemma spits it up on Sam's face and shirt.

" Gemma doesn't like peach mush." I state. He gets up and rips off some paper towels from the roll and clears his face.

" So it does run in the family." He says. It's a well known fact with the Shays that we don't like peaches. Not allergic, just loathe.

" So why did you buy this one anyway?" He asks.

" Just wanted to test the theory." Spencer says as she works on the bacon in the frying pan.

" Excuse me while I clean my shirt off." He says going off the to bathroom. I put the coconut water done and grab the apple mush for Gemma. I put some in her mouth and she chews on it.

" You don't like Uncle Sam don't you?" Gemma spits up her peach mush again. I wipe away the mush with my hands. " Nice shooting rex." I add. She giggles with a smile.

" The bacon is ready!" Spencer exclaims. Toby comes walking out of her room wearing nothing but pajama bottoms. I did not need to know their last night activities were.

" Just woke up, I had to change our little girl's diaper twice." He says. I'm loving Gemma more and more. Toby kisses her on the cheek and then proceeds to eat some bacon. Sam soon returns and finishes the rest of the bacon leaving none to me.

That is when Fredi enters the room with her summer yellow dress and jean jacket.

" Where are you off to today pretty lady in these early hours?" I ask. She takes a sip of my coconut water.

" Therapist. My father thought it would be a good idea to return to him after the past events." She says. She takes the jar of peach mush from the kitchen island, spoons a bit of the green stuff and puts it in Gemma's mouth. I wait for her to spit it out but she doesn't. She pushes her curly black hair, leaving a kiss on her temple.

" I'll look after her this afternoon Spencer." She says, looking to Spencer.

" Thanks Fredi." She replies as Toby puts his arms around her waist.

" Can you please put a shirt on Mr. Prescott. You're freaking me out." She says. Fredi turns away, heading out of the apartment.

Samantha

…

Carly, Freddie and I sit in silence as we watch the morning after of the second kidnapping from the stairs. Why doesn't Fredi always wear such fashionable articles of clothing?

" I want her dress." Carly says. Freddie sits on the bottom step with his hands on his cheek, supporting up his head.

" Why so down Fredjar?" I ask. He turns around and makes his body parallel to the stair step.

" Just counting down the minutes until the suspected movie number."

" You sir and way over your head. I guarantee you we're not going to get another for quite some time." I reply.

" Don't jinx it Puckett." Carly says.

" I have never jinxed a thing in my entire life." I say. Carly and Freddie laugh for a while until it both hurts their stomaches. That is how I get the friendly reminder of the Pucketts and they're jinxing.

Sam

…..

An hour later I find myself on the streets of Seattle making my way to my apartment. I didn't crash at my house last night, I stayed at Carl's. I come to my street, walk four door down and enter my house. There I find my dad watching the news in jeans and a shirt. My dad never watches the news. I get extremely nervous.

" Everything alright dad?" I ask. He looks up and runs to me, wrapping his arms around giving me a good old man hug. He lets go of me and I stand in shock.

" Did you get your hands on mom's baby and me books?" I ask him.

" Mark called me yesterday after the cops showed up at the Dershilts last night. You didn't come home last night so I was worried."

" You we're _worried?" _I am shocked.

" I helped make you so I have the right to be worried of a human being with half percent of my genetics."

" Now we're using fancy words. _Great._" I say un-amused. My dad rolls his eyes and sit back down on the couch, legs spread and sipping his beer. I walk up the stairs to my room. God it's a mess. Old skateboards lined up on the wall, clothes on the floor, food also on the floor.

" I really need to clean up." I say. I run back down the stairs to the kitchen. I come back up to my room and start picking up the food, disposing of it in the bag. I grab a laundry basket from the laundry room and add my dirty clothes. There is a reason to why I do my bedroom cleaning once a month. I get one half of my room clean when I hit my closet. I pull all the clothes on hangers and lie then on my bed with it's plaid green comforter. I go back to the closet and quickly organize my ten pairs of shoes. I'm a boy I don't need many. That's when I pick up my black loafers, the ones I wore to the night of Fredi's etiquette graduation. I put them on my desk to remind me to polish them when I get the chance. I reorganize my closet and then move on to my dresser. I start with the bottom drawer with my jeans. I sit down, pull them out one by one. I fold them and put them back in the drawer. I move to the second drawer and fold my shirts. Then I get to the two top drawers. I form my socks together when I pick up a knee high sock, falls out is Fredi's necklace. The necklace I was going to give her on our third month anniversary, which we never had. I finish off cleaning my room. I put my dirty clothes in the washing machine. I go back to my room to grab the trash.

" I'm going dad." I announce before I walk out the door. He doesn't say a word. I drop the trash in the garbage can. I start walking down the street. I start to hear a familiar tune from the neighborhood children. I start to sing along to the tune as I know the lyrics.

" Since my heart is golden,

I've got sense to hold in, Tempted just to make an ugly scene.

No I'm not as proper, my money's in copper, ripped down from the brownstone to the street." I sing. I do a little foot dancing.

" Listen, I'm not your friend, don't quote me but not a friend worth nothing.

Yes, please don't even note me as your friend.

Who says we have cold hearts? Acting out our old parts. Let's perform our favorite little scene." I continue to sing.

" I get carried away, careered away from you, and I'm hoping and I'm praying,

' Cause I'm sorry, sorry about that, sorry about the things that I said, always let it get to my head."

Carl

…..

I walk down the stairs from the studio to the kitchen and start singing the lyrics to my new favorite song.

" Oh a European, once again with feeling, higher education making,

Justifying your thesis, certain that you need this, tell me that your point is in defense,

Listen, I don't really know you and I don't think I want to, but I think I can fake it if you can,

And let's agree there's no need, no more talk of money, let's just keep pretending to be friends." I dance my way through the living room and continue my dance down the hall.

" I get carried away, careered away from you, and I'm hoping and I'm praying,

' Cause I'm sorry, sorry about that, sorry about the things that I said, always let it get to my head,

I get carried away, careered away from you, and I'm hoping and I'm praying,

' Cause I'm sorry, sorry about that, sorry about the things that I said, always let it get to my head." I continue to sing down to the streets of Seattle.

Fredi

…

I walk out of the book store with paper bags filled with new books to read in my spare time. I look around at the people on the street and come to wonder what they ponder. That's when the craziest tune gets stuck in my head and all I feel is to sing it out.

" Wake up in the morning, wake up in the evening, wake up when you want,

' Cause no one's really watching. Well she'll have something to say about it but,

Well all have problems, we're all having problems, and we've all got something to say!" I sing. That's when I bump into Sam and Carl. I put my bags on a bench and join them in the dance of spins and foot dances.

" I get carried away, careered away from you, and I'm hoping and I'm praying,

' Cause I'm sorry, sorry about that, sorry about the things that I said, always let it get to my head,

I get carried away, careered away from you, and I'm hoping and I'm praying,

' Cause I'm sorry, sorry about that, sorry about the things that I said, always let it get to my head!"

We end the musical number with a dramatic jump and then all head off in opposite directions. I get a hold of my bags and head back to the apartment.

Samantha

…..

Carly, Freddie and I stand on the other side of the street as we watch the end of musical number. I keep my arms crossed in disapproval as Carly's mouth hangs low. Freddie stands in seized amazement over the scene we had just seen.

" Promise to remind me to never wish upon a musical number in our lives." Carly says.

" I'll remind you until the day you die." I reply.

" Amen." Freddie comments. We make our way back to the apartment where we all feel in our bones, the tide of conflict is about to spring on us.

" I do like Passion Pit." Freddie says.

" Shut up!" Carly and I yell in unison.


	8. Horroring Over

Sam

…..

I walk into Bushwell with a DVD in hand. Sprinting up the stairs, I come to the eighth floor. I first knock on Fredi's door. No one opens the door so that means Fredi is at Carl's. Great. I slide the DVD into the back of my jeans. It might make me look like I have a flat butt, but it is completely worth it. I open their door and find the two friends playing around with Gemma. They're playing a round of peek-a-boo.

" Don't play too long or else she'll become confused with male and female species." I say.

" At least she knows that you're a jerk." Fredi comments. I roll my eyes.

" I have to put her down for ned." Carl says, taking Gemma in his arms.

" Where is Spencer?" I ask.

" Her and Toby are out for dinner." He replies. He walks off to Spencer's room. Fredi looks up at me and stands, taking one step closer to me.

" You got it?" She asks.

" I just farted on it." I reply with a smile. Her face becomes disgusted.

" I just hope it doesn't smell like your lunch." With a punch to my stomach.

" Got to love chili."

" Did you read the reviews?"

" It's supposed to be _really _scary."

" Oo, I'm getting chills right now." Fredi says, touching the goose bumps on her arms.

" Chills from what?" I hear Carl ask.

" Don't you agree with this horrid weather?" Fredi says.

" What are you two trying to hide?" He asks as he comes closer to us. Fredi stands beside me. I feel her warm hand go down my cold back to grab the DVD. I squirm under the touch.

" What's going on?" He demands. He divides us to see Fredi's hand holding the DVD. He takes hold of it and displays it in front of us.

" You two were going to watch 'The Blair Witch Project' without me?!" He argues. I roll my eyes and Fredi sighs.

" What?!" He exclaims. Fredi quickly shushes him and points to Spencer's room.

" I don't know how to say this," I say.

" You are a baby when it comes to scary movies." Fredi says very candidly. One of the greatest qualities of Fredi Benson, her ability to be candor. Carl starts to teeter in his spot.

" That's not true." He says with his arms crossed.

" Do you not remember the night of 'The Inkeepers' ?" I ask.

" I remember." Fredi comments.

_The ending credits rolled on to the screen at eleven 'thirty-three that night. I called it quits and headed back home. Fredi joined me on the walk back the front door, talking about how Sara Paxton should not continue to do horror movies. We laughed. Fredi and I left the apartment together giving each other a quick goodbye before she entered her apartment. _

_Twenty minutes later, after a long walk back to my house, I was lying on my bed with Frothy on my side, purring like she always does. The rhythm of his purrs help me fall asleep. I close my eyes and fall asleep. Slumbering on the top of my duvet. Not even bothering to get into my sleeping best; just my underwear. _

_That's when I hear my phone go off. I look over to my alarm clock on my left on my bedside table to see the numbers flashing digitally '3:41 AM.' I bring my hand to my back pocket to see Carl's face flashing on the screen. I accept the call and hear the continuing words: " There just saw a ghost in my room! Help me! I know it's going to kill me. I know it! I know it! Come over NOW!" So of course I had to head over to his place, practically running. I came up to the apartment to find him in Fredi's arms as she was consoling the teenage boy. He insisted that we sleep over to see the ghost for ourselves. Fredi wasn't too ecstatic since she was in a beautiful sleeping state when she suddenly woken. Not to mention her hair was in a horrid that night. I sat on the stairs with a camera in hand. Fredi sat on the big black chair with another camera in hand as Carl slept silently on the couch. I could the target in Fredi's eyes on Carl. _

_" If you kill him it will only make it worse." I say in a low voice. _

_" I wouldn't mind torching that couch." She says not looking up to me. _

_We stayed up all night without an inch of sleep and the following night after that. _

" I'll always remember the B- I got that history quiz because of sleep deprivation." Fredi remarks.

" Which is why, you're not watching it with us." I say taking the DVD out of his hand.

" I will not stand for this injustice." Carl says.

" Then taking up with the ghost hiding in your closet." Retaliating back. Fredi walks up the stairs up to the studio and I join her. She stops in Carl's room to grab some blankets from under his bed.

" Planning on falling asleep?" I ask her.

" The studio has been cold lately, just keeping myself warm." She replies. We walk and enter the studio. I pull out the bean bags from the back room as Fredi puts the DVD in the laptop.

" Full screen or wide screen?" She asks.

" Give me the theatre experience." I reply.

" Wide screen it is." She clicks the space bar, letting the movie play. I plop on to the bean bag, Fredi soon joining me with the bean bag on my right.

" You gonna shit your pants?" She asks, smirking. I cringe. Fredi never lives the moment down. She laughs a laugh and adds, " Paranormal Activity is not your thing."

" Just shut up and watch the movie."

Carl

…

I flip through the channels trying to find something to watch. I only become annoyed reality televisions and shows you have to watch the first season to understand the show. I'm becoming provoked by the thought of Fredi and Sam scaring themselves upstairs. I tap my finger anxiously on the couch. I become more and more impatient by the second so I do the only thing a person would do in this situation, I am going to sneak a peek. I run up the stairs to the studio and sly creep once I reach the floor. I open the door to the hallway slowly, trying not to make a creak. I look through the glass door, noticing the movie. I find a comfy position on the floor, lean back against the bench and watch the movie with the gang. Well, they don't really know but the three of us are on the same floor so it must count.

-0-

Spencer

…

I walk through the front door with Toby's arms wrapped around my waist.

" I really wish we had a place to our own." Toby says, kissing my neck.

" Well, Carl is going to college next year so you don't have to wait much longer." I say, turning around to look at his gorgeous face. I kiss his lips.

" See you tomorrow afternoon for the seat placement at the cake shop?"

" You'll see me at two with our precious bundle." We kiss again and he leaves. I go into my room to see Gemma fast asleep in her crib. I brush my finger over her dark hair, lean into the crib and kiss her little head. I drop my bag on the bed. I head out of my room and make my way to the kitchen. I pull out a bottle of water and head up the stairs to check on Carl. His bedroom door is wide open, with him no where in sight. I head up the stairs to the studio. I open the door to the hallway, to find Carl curled up in a ball on the floor, staring off into the studio.

" Are you alright?" I ask.

" The Blair witch is out to get me." He whispers. Oh dear god.

" I told you to stop watching horror movies! Come on, your sleeping my room tonight." I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. I pat his back as we walk off.

" You really need to listen to me more." I add.

" I'm going to be dead in twenty-four hours." He sobs. God I hate when he does this to himself.

Sam

…..

The movie ends and the credits start to roll down on the screen. I take a deep breath, and let it out. Huge waste of money; it didn't even scare me at all. It was completely dull.

" I don't know about you Fredi but that was a huge snoozer." I say. That's when I turn my head to Fredi. Her eyes are closed indicating that she is asleep. Quickly looking down at her feet, I see that she kicked off her boots in the middle of the movie. I hear her light breaths as her hands are pressed against each other resting under her head. I get up, taking the blankets from the hood of the car. I lay the purple blanket on top of her body. Moments later she shifts in her sleep, taking hold of the blanket. I pull out my phone from my back pocket to check the time. I'm too lazy to walk home in this moment. I take the other blanket and plop back on my bean bag. Looking over to her I start to remember when we used to date. Those nights we would watch movies on her laptop, falling asleep in her bed, waking up next to her with my arms wrapped her.

" Good night Benson." I say to myself. I pull the white blanket over my shoulders and close my eyes. Letting my mind walk over to dream land.

-0-

Fredi

…

I feel the sun hit my eyes through the window. I try to move my arms but I can't as they are constricted by something. I open my eyes to find that I am not on the beanbag I fell asleep on last night. My eyes revert to the television screen, it is blue as if someone forgot to turn it off last night. My eyes look down to my arms. The leather cuff on the right wrist indicates that Sam is holding me. I let out a large sigh. I'm not truly fond of this. This is not the part when I reminisce of my past relationship with the devil but it's clear to say, I don't want to be in his arms. I start to wiggle trying to give him the picture but he only holds me closer. This is when I say the words I haven't said for over half a year,

" Let go of me before I love you." I say. His grip becomes loose, finally getting myself out of his arms. I take hold of my boots and head out of the apartment. Making my way down the stairs I notice Carl's door is open. That is odd. I come down to the main floor. Spencer is in the kitchen making breakfast.

" You slept well didn't you." Spencer says.

" What do you mean?" I ask back.

" You should look in a mirror before coming down from whatever you and Sam did last night."

" But Sam and I didn't do anything."

" _Yeah_, and I'm a virgin." I put my boots on the couch and take the steps into her bathroom. I turn on the light and look in the mirror. My hair is all over the place. Sam must have picked me up in his sleep and then nudged his head in my neck. As he used to do when we dated. It always did make look like I just had sex. I take one of her brushes and smooth down my hair. I step out and take my boots.

" Have a fun day." She says.

" Yeah, yeah." I reply. I walk out into the hallway, putting my hand on the doorknob to my place. I think about the nights Sam and I would spend together. How it felt so, _nice. _I shake my head in disagreement.

" Don't think about it Benson." I say to myself.

* * *

**Enjoying yourselves? I know I am! I got some pretty raunchy song numbers coming up in the nearer chapters. It's going to be the...books. Made you laugh? Probably not. I have that affect when it comes to my jokes. R&R**


	9. Say Hi Molly

Nick

…..

I look down at my phone again. One minute later, I look down at it again. My anxiety is on a high right now and I can't seem to bring it down like I usually do. Looking around the restaurant I try to take long deep breaths.

" I am going to kill cousin Jay." I say to myself. For me it has been a while since I have had a girl to call my girlfriend, _so _I turned to my last resort to make me feel better about the whole situation. I called my cousin Jay asking him if he knew any eligible ladies in the land of Washington state. He told me about this girl on his newspaper team at his high school. Her name is Molly and I know from her Facespace profile picture that she is a beautiful human being but from the description I got of her, it doesn't really tell me if she is a punctual person.

" Are you Carl?" I hear. I look up at the dark haired girl with green eyes. Her smile just the same as her profile picture; big and bright. I get up and pull her chair out for her.

" Thank you." She says taking a seat. Her gray dress hugs her petite semi-curvy figure. The waiter comes by and takes our drink order.

" So tell me something about you that I don't know." Molly says. I think for a moment then speak,

" I believe in bigfoot and I almost got to prove it once. If I could own a pet it would be a Scottish terrier and I like the color green."

" My eyes are the color green."

" I know, and I like them a lot." She giggles.

Minutes later we're ordering our chinese meals and speaking of the embarrassing stories of our past along with getting to know each other more. We laugh and try our best not to disturb the other people around us but it doesn't work because Molly chooses to tell the story of how she thought she was a dog when she was five.

" So my mom came home and there I was eating the dog's milk bones." She says. I laugh. " I will admit I had a great bill of healthy when I when to the dentist that following month." She jokes. I try to hold my laughter back as it is a big one.

" Of course you did."

" Less about me, more about you. Did you do any sports as I child?" Molly asks before taking another bite into her sesame chicken.

" You know I did some little league here and there but mostly enjoyed soccer."

" Good."

" So what did you do? I'm guessing some jazz dancing somewhere in there."

" Well you named one of the three that I did."

" So you got any dreams up in your head that I should know about."

" None really. Dancing was just a hobby back then."

" So why do you have amazing legs."

" It's called a spinning class genius."

" So now I'm stupid." I joke.

" Of course not! Your intelligent as Einstein!"

" Not Einstein, if I was I wouldn't be here right now."

" Where would you be?"

" With you at the Ritz in England putting a ten thousand dollar necklace around your neck."

" We're we supposed to bring gift to this soiree?" We continue to laugh and the more we continue, the more I start to fall for her.

-0-

Sam

…

I walk into the Shay apartment to hear the sound of tune being whistled. The thing is that it is not any tune, it's the kind of tune when you are in love. I over into the kitchen and find Carl working on a very hearty lunch.

" Please tell me that this is all for me." I say with my eyes engulfed by all the food. I don't even look up and just look at the bountiful of food in front of me.

" Well you are meeting my new girlfriend today." He says. I look up to him.

" You're dating Molly?!" I exclaim.

" Yes!" He screams.

" After two weeks of dating?"

" There is something about her that makes me feel whole again."

" That is amazing to hear bro." I say. I take a handful of chips and shove them all into my mouth. I take a cup of ice tea to help the chips go down.

" I really hope I don't have to give you CPR again." I hear. I turn around to see Fredi in her afternoon best. Cotton shorts and her dad's old Boston College shirt.

" I know you just want any excuse to kiss my lips again." I say.

" If only that was true Puckett." She says with a fake smile. She then looks into the kitchen to see all the food.

" I'm not wearing my feast jeggings." She says patting her flat stomach.

" Are we going to make another food baby again?" Rubbing her stomach.

" Now, that _was _a good feast." Fredi says reminiscing. " I am going to change." Adding on before running off to her apartment. I hear the front door close. Three minutes later I hear the doorbell ring.

" You guys have a doorbell?" I ask Carl.

" It has always been there, you two just choose not to you use it."

" 'Cause I'm just that informal." I comment as he walks off to the front door. I do a nice three-sixty to view the door. A very pretty girl with dark hair in a light blue dress and brown cardigan comes through the door. I hear her heeled booties come in. That's when I notice a box of baked goods.

" I brought muffin tops." She croons.

" Did you just say tops of muffins?" I ask in an eager voice.

" Yes." She replies.

" From Aunt Maggie's bakes?"

" You know the place?" She asks back.

" If I could live there I would." I reply, taking the box of food from her. The front door opens and the two lovers turn around to see Fredi coming in wearing a red sweater and blue jeans. Her hair stays in her duly noted 'perfect' pony-tail.

" Hi I'm Fredi." Fredi says putting her hand out.

" Molly." She says. " I've heard about you." Adding on. Fredi stands in amazement for a moment.

" I'm so sorry, but I swear I know you from somewhere."

" Well, as far as I know I have not appeared in any viral videos." She jokes. Fredi doesn't laugh, she just keeps on staring.

The rest of meal was just literally the three of us talking while Fredi's mind wandered off. She would just look at Molly with her hand holding her head up by her chin. All too soon our feast of a lunch came to an end and Molly had to bid ado. Fredi politely enough says good bye and wishes a good rest of her day. I sit on the sofa and Fredi joins me to my right. We both watch the happy couple share a kiss at the door and the watch Caroline vanish into the unknown of the hallway. Carl looks back to us and then gives the all knowing look to Fredi.

" What?!" She exclaims. " You know me too well. Once I get a suspicion I try to find out the answer!" She adds.

" And you didn't think for one second to start investigate her like you always do."

" I know how special she is to you so I waited to wait and narrow down the search by the next time she shows up."

" Well she will be here tomorrow." I end with a remark.

Fredi

….

After lounging on the Shay's sofa for a while, I decide to head back to my place since after all I can't un-do the top button of my jeans. I enter the apartment to find my dad watching some wholesome television.

" Hey dad." I say, kicking off my shoes.

" Hello there." He says. I join myself next to him on the couch.

" Hey dad, I was wondering if you knew something."

" Sure, go for it."

" Did I know anyone when I was younger by the name of Molly?" He mutes the television and ponders.

" I seem to remember there was a Molly in your ballet class when you were around seven."

I let my mind travel back to the time when I was seven and had a passion for dancing. That was quite some time ago. Not to mention the Molly I knew back then had red hair and she was a conniving little devil. She was the reason why I had to stop dancing in the first place.

" Do you remember her last name at all?" I ask.

" Not really. She didn't have a mother who would hit on me when I picked you up." He replies. _Oh yeah, _that was the reason why dad got me a babysitter during that time in my life.

" Thanks dad." I get up and go to my room.

" We're having pasta for dinner." Dad announces when I five steps away from my room.

" I can't think about food right now. Let me know later." I yell back at him.


	10. Mission Accomplished

Fredi

…

I spend the rest of the night tearing my room apart trying to find my old dance team photo. I look in the boxes in the living room, in my dad's room while he sleeps along with the storage boxes in the guest room. The search goes cold so I decide my next move. Wearing nothing but my pajamas, which basically consistents of soffee shorts and old t-shirt; I slip into my keds and put on my dad's old Boston College sweatshirt. I fix my hair into a pony-tail. I take my phone and slip it into the pocket in the front. I creep my way out of the apartment making sure I don't wake up my father. I make my way out of the front door as I turn the corner I see Sam. I jump and gasp at his sight completely aghast.

" Sam!" I silently yell.

" Badass Benson." He says nonchalantly leaning against the Shay door.

" What are you doing here at two in the morning?!"

" What are you doing outside of your apartment in two in the morning?" I cross my arms. He crosses his arms in curiosity. Cocks an eyebrow to me and smiles an evil smile.

" You are trying to find the dirt on Carl's little Molly." He says.

" I know her from somewhere and I am not going to stop until I find out!" Pointing at him.

" So it's a Benson on a mission."

" Want to be my nifty sidekick?"

" I am a Puckett. I am always the hero. You Benson, you're the sidekick."

" You're so sweet." I say sarcastically. We walk down the hallway and down the stairs making our way to the basement. After some budget cuts because a few tenants of the apartment thought we needed a gym, the basement's tenants storage space room has lost lights. I pull out my phone and tap on my flashlight app. We walk down two rows of storage spaces until we come to mine. We both look and stare at the endless boxes labeled 'Collectables.'

" What does your dad collect?" Sam asks.

" My dad had a fascination with model cars when he was younger."

" _So,_"

" So, my grandmother tried to get rid of it and he just brought it all home."

" Don't your grandparents live in Wisconsin?"

" Yes. Why do you ask?"

" So how do you and your dad,"

" Father and daughter bonding car ride." I say in a monotone voice.

" You poor child." He says with sarcastic sympathy.

" Yeah, yeah. Help me with the boxes." I open the gate and manage my way into the area. Sam does the job of taking boxes down and putting them out on the space. Searching through the beginnings of boxes I start to come empty handed making me frustrated and annoyed.

Sam

…

I look through the boxes and try to look for this alleged dance team photo. I stand up from all the bending, look over to Fredi to see her perfectly toned legs and butt. Oh sweet Jesus. That is so damn sexy. She turns back around sighing.

" Find anything?" She asks.

" Just more baby clothing and photos of your mom." I reply. Fredi's mother used to be around when I first met Fredi in Kindergarten. Her mother left for South America in the second grade, _way _before Carl moved here. We comb through more and more boxes. I then hit her old toys including her Barbie hotel.

Literally, we search through everything. We continue to endlessly search. Soon we hit the wall. Fredi's back hits the wall and slides down moping. I walk over and stand before her.

" I think this mission will have to be un-accomplished." I say. Her head falls into her hand sulking.

" I just need that one photo." She says as I join her on the floor. I put my arm around her back, letting her head hall on my shoulder.

" Maybe she has done a commercial or had a modeling career before."

" I think your right." I watch Fredi's eyes stare aimlessly at the boxes. Slowly and surely her eyes start to close. My eyes soon follow as my internal sleep clock hits me again. Letting my eyes go of to dream land I start to wonder what the world might be like if food could talk.

-0-

" What the hell!" I hear someone scream. I open my eyes and look up to be Libby the disgusting door woman looking at us with her big creepy eyes. " Put it all away!" She screams before stomping off. Fredi rubs her eyes. I get up on my legs. I lend my hand out and pull Fredi up. I go to go for the first box when I notice a little wooden box in the back corner of the storage room, almost going into the next storage case. With the light coming in from the window above, I notice as I walk closer a firefly engraved on it. I pick it up and blow the dust off. My finger traces over the key hole. I try to open it, but it doesn't nudge.

" Hey Fredi." I say.

" Yes?" She asks back. Putting two boxes down on the ground.

" Did you ever own a firefly jewelry box?" I ask. Her eyes pop open. She pulls the box out of my hands.

" Why are you so excited?" Fredi then goes diving into one of the boxes. " Can you please tell me what is going on!"

" This." She says holding up an old tiffany and company pouch. She pops the button and pulls out a key. She takes the jewelry box. " When I was little I didn't own as many photos as I wished, so I would keep photos I did have in this jewelry box that my mother gave me before she went off."

" You were really lonely as a child. Weren't you?"

" Not the point _Sam_!" She sticks the key into the key hole and turns it. The first photo is of her and her mother at the airport when her mother was sent off. The second photo is a family photo at her grandparent's place in Wisconsin. The third photo, our kindergarten class. The last one is the one we've been searching for all night, the infamous dance team photo. Fredi passes her finger over the young girls. I quickly find Fredi with her distinctive big smile and her younger infamous bangs. She flips over the photo to reveal all the girl's names. She definitely did not write down the names because the letters are written in perfect cursive. There we both see the name that we know, _Molly Cavanaugh. _She flips back over the photo. She points to the little girl with her red-headed color hair in a ballet bun. I notice Molly's face in the little girl.

" What did she do to you?" I ask. Fredi doesn't answer. She just bites her bottom lip hard.

-0-

Carl

…

I sit down in front of the television with Molly by my side. In her lap is the popcorn bowl. Molly smiles big.

" This is so much fun." She says.

" We haven't started watching the movie yet." I joke. She laughs. Awe man, I love her laugh. I lean in to kiss her when the front door slams open. I grind my teeth at the sight of Sam and Fredi. I've never wanted them so much not to be entering the apartment. This feeling never happens, but when a guy like me hasn't had that much loving for quite some time, I should feel those feelings. They both have smiles on their faces.

" Hey girl." Fredi says with enthusiasm.

" Hey." Molly says annoyed.

" Girl talk!" Fredi continues with the enthusiastic voice. She grabs Molly's hands, pulling her office the couch. I watch her be dragged as I know I can't enter this conversation. Unless I have a vagina. I hear the pop and crunching of popcorn. I turn my head around to see Sam eating the popcorn.

" Someone has to eat it!" He says in defense. I take hold of the bowl. Power eating seems like my only vice right now. Becoming flabbergasted that Fredi would do such a thing, also because Sam was beside her when she entered.

Fredi

….

I nudge Molly into the studio. I try to act decorum as I try to do this as politely as possible. She looks to me with her arms crossed and a cocked eyebrow to me. I take a deep breath and look at her.

" You know I almost didn't recognize you without your red hair." I say.

" What ever are you talking about Fredi?" She asks sweetly.

" _Oh really? _Molly Cavanaugh." Slowly she bites her bottom lip and lets her mouth turn into an evil smile.

" Miss Harris always did call you the clever one."

" I knew it! I never forget a face."

" Congratulations." She says very sarcastically.

" So when did you start dying your hair?" I ask.

" Never did like my hair. After years and years of being picked on my mother finally let me in the sixth grade."

" Everyone must have been surprised to figure out it was you." I say with my arms crossed.

" _Actually, _no one realize it was me so I got to start over."

" Well you don't get to start over with me. So tell me, what posses a seven-year old girl to push another seven-year old girl off a stage during her solo?" Molly starts to become enraged with her face turning red trying to hold the anger in.

" It should have been me as Cinderella!"

" You messed up for fourth position from your fifth position it's no wonder you got the mouse!"

" I should have been Cinderella!"

" Cinderella isn't a ginger!" She gasps.

" Take that back! _Now!" _

" Well you are soulless for ending my dancing career!"

" I did not!"

" Yes you did!" I scream. That's when the tears come rolling out. " You broke my ankle! In three different places! Five different surgeries later I was told by the doctor that I will never be able to dance again! You destroyed my dream!" Her eyes don't even say apologetic.

" You are just reminding me why my dancing dream sky rocketed." Memories of when I would sit in the hospital bed plotting my revenge come back to me. My urges to punch someone in the face all rise into one hand.

" I've wanted to do this to you since you pushed me off that damn stage." I close the space between us and punch her straight in the nose. She steps back on the blow, screaming. Her hand covers her nose so all I see are her demon eyes. In a split second she lungs for me, sending us both to the ground. Molly becomes very vituperative as she chokes me.

" I should have been Cinderella!" She screams.

" Die you soulless ginger!" I scream as I flip us over.

Freddie

…..

" Man, you can swing a wicked punch." Samantha says.

" So much rage in such a small body." Carly comments. I just choose to stand still in amazement in what my female self can do. Along with the fact that I am personally witnessing a cat-fight of my female self. I have some in my day but, damn! This is one for my books.

" I've been holding that in for quite some time." I say to myself. I watch the girls continue to wrestle and claw at one another. I'm actually very surprised the boys haven't shown up yet.

Sam

…..

I go to sit on the stairs to check my phone as Carl has decided to watch his movie without his date. I go to check my emails when I hear the distinctive sound of two girls, fighting. My eyes open wide and my mouth drops to the ground.

" Oh my god!" I exclaim.

" What?!" Carl asks, whipping his head around to me. I feel unsteady saying the words out loud, but finally I can say after a minute,

" Cat fight." I say simply. Carl jumps on to his feet and helps me up at a fast pace. Practically running up the stairs, we come to the studio to find Fredi putting Molly in a head lock. Molly kicks and screams. The words 'Cinderella' and 'Soulless ginger' being screamed. Carl takes a moment to soak in the fact that Fredi is in a cat-fight with no one either then the girl he is currently in love with. I just take my time to snap pictures and take a good thirty second video. Carl's mind wraps around the scene in front of him and waits for the chance when Fredi is no longer pinning Molly down, but the time doesn't come. So I do what any guy has to do in this situation, I must end the cat-fight. As endearing it is. I get up behind Fredi, trying to wrap my arms around the bottom of her chest. I do it successfully without getting scratched. I practically pry her off of Molly, but as I pick her up she continues to kick her legs in the air as Carl helps Molly up from the floor. I notice Molly's nose is bruised.

" Holy shit! Fredi punched Molly in the nose." I say with a smile. They all look at me in disbelief. " What?!" Fredi just continues to squirm under my hold.

-0-

Carl

…..

After Sam pried Fredi off Molly, she told me everything to the last detail. Soon I learn about her dour trait. My heart didn't break, but it was torn. I just couldn't wrap my head around the whole thing. She choose to leave after we have confab.

I walk down the stairs to the living room. Fredi sits on the couch with a ice bag on her cheek. I see Sam hanging around in the kitchen. He backs up away from the kitchen island and through the back door. I come up to the couch, sitting down next to Fredi. She grabs the remote and mutes the television.

" I am so, so, _so, _sorry. I didn't mean to…" She starts.

" It's alright."

" No, it's not alright. I ruined a chance for you to feel love. I feel so,"

" Fredi, Molly told me everything. You don't have to apologize for anything." I sigh and look into her eyes. " You saved me from a horrible relationship. You were a good friend. Honestly, I would have done the same if you started dating a guy who I knew was a scum."

" You and Sam always look out for me. It was nice for once to be the one looking out for you guys."

" Can you do me a favor Fredi?" I ask.

" Sure." She replies.

" Never get into a cat-fight again, _please._"

" Oh trust me, I won't be getting into a cat-fight anytime soon." She says with relief. We both laugh and her head falls on to my shoulder.

" Why have you hated her for all those years?" I suddenly ask.

" Well, if you have remembered anything she just told you," She looks into my eyes. " She ended my dancing dreams." Fredi tugs up her jeans to show five stitches on her ankle.

" I thought those were from Sam throwing you down those steps in the sixth grade." She giggles.

" Nope. I tore a muscle in my ankle that won't let me dance again. I've cursed out to Molly ever since."

" Have you tried to dance since then?"

" Nope." She says bluntly.

" Well I think you should try again, because it's clear it is something you want back in your life." A single tear escapes the corner of her left eye.

" I've been wanting to hear that for quite some time." She says with a smile. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the forehead. That's when we hear the door slam open. Sam stands in the frame of the door.

" I want some love." He says with a frown. I open my arm out to let him know he can embrace. Sam runs and jumps in middle of the love fest; wrapping his arms around our waists.

" This is probably the most un-sexiest threesome." Sam comments.

" Only to you." Fredi says patting his back. Sam flips over to his back. Fredi and I lock eyes only for a moment to know what we have to do next, tickle Sam.


	11. Dance Again

Fredi

…

After words spoken of yesterday, I sign myself up for a ballet class at the local YMCA. My class starts tonight at six. First I find myself in need of buying ballet clothing. I swing my brown satchel over my shoulder, slip my feet into my vans, and head out of the apartment. As I hit the streets, I notice a familiar face from a distance. Of course Sam would be heading over to Bushwell at nine in the morning on a Sunday. You think he would be asleep like a baby right now considering he doesn't usually wake up until two in the afternoon on a weekend.

" Hello Sam." I say, stopping on the street to properly greet.

" Hey Fredi." He says. " What are you up to?" Adding on.

" I'm going to buy some ballet clothes."

" Why are you buying ballet clothes?" He asks back. I shrug a bit.

" I just signed up for a class at the YMCA." My hands digging deep into my pockets.

" What time?"

" At six. _Please _don't come a film me."

" As enticing as that sounds, that's when I usually wrestle."

" You're on the _school_ wrestling team?"

" How long have you known me?" I recoil back to pre-school. He's only doing it to beat up someone professionally.

" I see."

" Yeah, so I finish at seven and I am crashing tonight at Carl's because I have to study for that damn history exam for Tuesday. Do you want to walk back together?"

" That sounds good. Besides, I am going to pulling muscles I haven't pulled for quite some time so you might have to carry me."

" Oh joy." He says sarcastically.

" Wanna join me right now?" I ask.

" Sorry buddy, got to help Carl find this eligible bachelorettes."

" So you're going to stalk Facespace." I state very bluntly.

" You make it sound so horrible." He says, embracing his hand on my shoulder. I roll my eyes. Sam walks around me, continuing his way to Carl's place. I continue to walk the streets and cross-walks until I get to old Miss Sevigny's Dance-Wear Shop. My dad would take me here when I was little; always hard to get me to leave. Putting my hand on the knob, I feel the rush of finding an old childhood toy. I walk in to smell the sweet smell of desperation and hair-spray. Oh how I have missed that smell. Mothers chase after daughters who keep on finding things to wear. Some girls my age stand in their places of knowing what they want and need.

" May I help you?" A woman asks coming up to me.

" Yes, you can. I am going to be taking a ballet class this evening and," I reply.

" First time or been a while?" Sweetly asks back.

" Been a while." I say in a saddening tone.

" I know what you'll need." She turns around and starts pulling things off of shelves, grabbing stuff off of tables. Soon she's asking me my shoe size. I tell her eight.

" Follow me miss." She says. I follow her to the cash register. She lays everything out.

" You've got one black long sleeve leotard, one thick strap leotard. Three counts of baby pink tights. Two hair bun pieces, and two pairs of tan ballet slippers." She says. I feel like I am in love all over again. I pay for everything. Before my hand touches the door knob, I look back to the store and everyone in it.

" I have a great feeling about today." I say to myself.

-0-

Carly

…

Samantha, Freddie, and I watch as Fredi sits contently on the Shay couch as Carl and Sam eat their weight in food.

" This is nothing like me." Freddie states. " At all!" Motioning his arms around his female self. Sam chuckles.

" _Well, _unless your hiding something from us. Then, this is what happens in an alternate universe." Sam says. Freddie rolls his eyes. Carl gets up from his seat and passes through Sam's body. He stops and then looks back, his hand actually pokes through Samantha's stomach.

" Damn I hate cold spots." He says.

" What's wrong?" Fredi asks.

" I just went through a cold spot." He replies.

" Well that only means one thing." Fredi says, putting her book down and standing up.

" What?" He asks back.

" There's a ghost in here." She jokes. She lets go of a small laugh, but it terrifies my male self. He quickly runs to the door, in the process picking up Fredi and swinging her on his back.

" Why can't you ever take a ghost joke?!" She yells, as Carl runs out of the door with her. Sam then gets up and his arm ends up passing through my body. He stands in shock.

" There is, more than one?!" He gasps. Then he screams and runs for the hills.

" You two are so dumb." Freddie comments. Sam and I give him the evil stare from afar. " Not you two, just as males." He says, trying to save himself.

-0-

Fredi

…

Standing by the bar, I watch the other girls do their stretches. Pointing their legs up high and curling their toes. I try to follow them, but my muscles remind me of the last time I actually stretched out. The door slams open, a woman in her mid sixties with black hair and green eyes enters the room. All the girls stop what they're doing and form into a line by the bars. She wears a black and maroon matching outfit, and with a cane for added emphasis to her.

" For people who have taken my class before today, you know who I am. But sadly today we got a new one so I must repeat my name." She says in a stern voice. Clearly he isn't a nice person. " My name is Isabella Van Hursberg. You may not call me Isabella or Issy. You only call me 'Berg.' Like the iceberg that sunk the Titanic." She says. Damn. " One to fifth position six times. Go!" My hand grapes by the bar and I let my memories serve me right to the positions. I feel her eyes looking at me. I try not to look back. I just bite my tongue.

" Stop!" She yells. I turn to her. Step by step, her heels make their way towards me. She lifts the can and points into my stomach.

" Your name." She asks.

" Fredi." I reply.

" Your real name, and don't skip the middle name."

" Frederica Leona Benson." I say. She drops the cane and I can feel her breath against my skin. She turns away from me.

" Part italian?" She asks.

" Yes, on my mother's side. They came to America from Florence." She looks back to me with a stern look in her eyes.

" So why are you here?" She asks. " Why do you want to dance?" I take a deep breath.

" I met a girl in east LA, in floral shorts as sweet as May. She sang in eighths in two barrio chords, we fell in love, but not in court!" I sing. I do an avant landing into a twirl. The other girls start singing "America" with me.

" Mis canciones son de la revolution, Mi corazón me duel por mi generación." I continue to dance at an allegro pace. " If you love me, we can marry on the west coast. On a wednesday, en un verano de agosto." The girls and I form into a line spinning our left legs up and down like a windmill.

" I wanna dance, and love, and dance again. I wanna dance, and love, and dance again." Pressing our bodies closer to one another doing a turnout. " Aah-America-Americano, I wanna dance, Aah-America-Americano, I wanna dance," Doing moves only found in a Shakira music video.

" I will fight for, how I've fought for how I love you," I sing as the girls sing a 'la la la' melody.

" I have cried for, I will die for, how I care," The girls continuing with the 'la la la.'

" In the mountains, las campanas, están sonando, todos los choicos," The girls sing 'Chicas.'

" Y los choices," Then another 'choicas.'

" Se están besando." The girls continuing with another round of the 'la la la.'

" I wanna dance, and love, and dance again. I wanna dance, and love, and dance again."

" Aah-America-Americano, I wanna dance, Aah-America-Americano, I wanna dance," I drop to my knees and do this movement where they open and out with my feet pointed causing a mirrored effect with the girls.

" If this would a be perfect world, we'd be together then," The girls sing 'let's do it, do it, do it.'

" Only got just one life, this I've learned. who cares what they're gonna say." The girls continue to sing 'let's do it, do it, do it.' I get pulled up by the girls and we dance like we're on stage with jumps, twirls and kicks;

" I wanna dance, and love, and dance again. I wanna dance, and love, and dance again."

" Aah-America-Americano, I wanna dance, Aah-America-Americano, I wanna dance,"

" Oh, oh oh, I wanna dance, aah-america-americano, I wanna dance!" I twirl back to my spot on the bar, the song slows down and I finish off,

" I wanna dance." I say. Everyone is back in their spots with Berg still standing. That might have been a dream but it felt so real.

" Let's practice our pirouettes girls." She says. I take a big gulp. This is the move my doctors forbid me to do after the accident, but I feel confident I can do it. The girls line up on the other side of the room. Each one of them does a stunning pirouette to the other side of the room. Soon it's my turn. I inhale deeply.

Sam

…..

The wrestling class was let go early so I decide to go see how Fredi is doing. After a brief moment at the front desk to find the class, I get in the elevator to the fourth floor of the establishment. The door opens and I walk down the hall, all the rooms have glass doors so people can look in. I walk past some rooms where little girls are learning to dance ballet and jazz. I come to room 404. I stand by the door. I see Fredi in line as the other girls twirl around on the tops of their toes. Then Fredi comes up. I can see the nervousness in her eyes. She gets up on her right ankle, the one that's broken. She starts off, but doesn't make it to the middle of the room. She falls immediately on the floor. I want to in and help her up, but I know she wouldn't want me to. She gets up and runs to the far corner. I watch the old lady look at her in disappointment. I hold myself back from bursting through and giving the old hag a piece of my mind. Fredi stands in the corner. When all the girls are finished, Fredi continues on with the class.

Fredi

…

After the class finishes, all I want to do is leave. Actually, run. I just want to run away. I change into my light blue vans, slip my bag over my shoulder and hold my phone.

" Hey Fredi." A girl says. I turn to her. She has beautiful light brown hair in a bun and her hazel eyes sparkle. I smile. " I don't think you remember me but I'm Jillian Clarke. We had ballet classes when we were younger." She adds.

" Oh yes. It's nice to see you again." I say. She looks down at her interlocked hands and then back up at me.

" You were the brightest one in our class and that night,"

" You don't have to remind me."

" But that's the thing, after that night, you became a bigger inspiration to me than any other dancer who has succeed and to see you now after all those years….you just need to know worse has happened to the best dancers."

" Well Miss Berg doesn't feel the same way."

" Don't take it personally. She does this to every girl, but it only makes them to strive for their best." Her hand falls on to my shoulder. " Do you want to come to my place and hang out?" Jillian asks.

" Thanks for the invitation, but I have a friend picking me up." I reply. She takes my phone out of my hand and puts in her phone number. She hands it back.

" Text me." She says, before leaving the room. I bring my eyes up to scan the room, everyone is gone. That's when I hear the door open, I turn my head and Sam stands.

" Nice dancing." He says.

" If only I could dance." I say, choking on a tear. He drops my bag. Sam strides up and embraces me with a hug.

" You can dance, you're just not believing enough." He says.

Sam

…..

A beat starts to grow in my heart and a tune plays in my head. That's when my mouth takes over and starts singing the lyrics to the song.

" It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face, I've even everywhere and back trying to replace," I say, taking Fredi's hand. " Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb, praying like a fool that's been on the run," I start us off with a waltz. " Heart's still beating but it's not working, it's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring, I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing, yeah, my heart is numb." I continue to sing. Fredi recognizes the song and decides to sing along,

" But with you, I feel again, yeah, with you, I can feel again, yeah." She sings. We both sing to the tune of the 'woo hoo.' Our feet move at a face space as our hands hold each other with a grasp.

" I'm feeling better ever since you know me, I was a lonely soul but that's the old me." I sing.

" It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face, I've been everywhere and back trying to replace, everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb, praying like a fool just shot a gun." Fredi sings along as we move into a tango of her and I dancing to a fast beat in our minds.

" Heart still beating but it's not working, it's like a hundred thousand voice that just can't sing, I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing, oh, my heart is numb." I sing. I twirl her and twirl her back in.

" But with you, I feel again, yeah, with you, I can feel again, yeah." Fredi sings with a smile.

" I'm feeling better ever since you know me." I sing. Fredi sings 'But with you.'

" I was a lonely soul but that's the old me." Fredi: 'I feel again.'

" I'm feeling better ever since you know me." Fredi: ' I can feel again.'

" I was a lonely soul." We sing in unison. She takes a few steps singing along, 'I feel better ever since you know me, I was a lonely soul but that's the old me.' I sing the same words. Our eyes meet. That's when starts her running pace to me. I put my arms out for Fredi to jump into. She does her leap into her arms. I hold her up by her waist, as I bring her down back to the ground, we sing the last chorus to the song together;

" I'm feeling better ever since you know me, I was lonely soul but that's the old me, a little wise now from what you've shown me, yeah I feel again." Our eyes connect and it feels like heaven. Her hands hold the back of my head, her fingers curling into my hair.

" Feel again." We say together. Our chest so close that we can feel each other's heartbeat. The desire builds up between us, but no action is made. Our eyes just keep connected.

-0-

Spencer

…..

The rolling credits appear on the screen. Carl picks up the remote and turn off the television. Gemma stays asleep in my arms. I touch her little toes and she squirms. Carl picks her up from my open arms.

" I'll put her to bed for you." He says.

" Thank you brother." I say. Her little head lays quietly on his shoulders. He makes off to my room. I pick up the soda cans and popcorn. I bring them over to the sink and start cleaning.

" Good night Spenc." Carl says as he makes his way up to his room.

" Sweet dreams." I say. I hear his footsteps stop at the top of the stairs. That's when the door knocks. I walk over and unlock the door. It's Fredi.

" Hey girl." I say. She steps into the apartment and drops her bag. " Are you doing ballet?" I ask observing her pink tights covered up by a black dress. Her arms cross. " Is something wrong?" I ask. She looks up to me.

" You have to promise you won't repeat a word of this to a living soul." She says.

" Did you murder someone?" I ask in suspicion. She gives me the all telling look. " So you didn't kill someone. Just say it Fredi." She takes a deep breath and sits on the sofa. I sit next to her. She looks at me.

" Do you think two people who aren't perfect for each other should be together?" She asks.

" What are you trying to imply?" I ask back.

" Do you think, that, I should give myself a second chance with the blonde headed demon." My mind takes a step back. Think about this carefully.

" No." I say bluntly. Fredi's eyes grow big. " You and Sam didn't work out the first time. Sometimes when you're a teenager, you feel as though the only way to make ourselves happy is to go back to the source, but sometimes the source doesn't make us truly happy." My hand places it's self on her shoulder. " You have to listen to your head not your heart."

" But what if they're both thinking the same thing." She says.

" Then you need space and a lot of evaluation before you jump into the deep end."

" What if he might be thinking the same thing?"

" Then you got to wait for him to make the move. Fredi, you initiate so much for yourself, but this is the time you have to let someone initiate first."

" But what if he doesn't?"

" Then you can be like every other girl in the world. Look back, smile and realize what you learned from it."

" Thanks Spencer." She says. Fredi goes for the hug and I hold her close. I kiss the top of her head and stroke her back.

" I hope Gemma will be this easy." I comment. Fredi laughs.

* * *

**Did this chapter leave your heart racing? Wanting to know how it all ends? Keep reading because some dreams might just come true. R&R**


	12. Rejoice

Carl

…

A new day arises in the apartment. I sit up in bed and smile contently. I rub my eyes and shake my head. It's then I hear Gemma's cries over the baby monitor. Ugh. I hop out of bed and head downstairs. Spencer is asleep on the couch. I go into her room. Gemma holds on to the railings, standing up.

" Hello beautiful." I say, picking her up. I pat her back, rubbing it as well; slowly calming her down. Her cries become more quiet. Gemma's tiny little hand grips on to my shirt. It's to tiny! I step out into the hallway.

" Who's gonna feed me?!" I hear Sam yell with a slam of the door. Gemma starts up again. I come out, Spencer is up and yawning. I look up to Sam with a disappointed look. I walk up to him.

" How about you feed this." I say, putting Gemma in his arms.

" Come on baby girl, we're going to feed you up with that nasty stuff you call baby food." Sam says, going towards her food cabinet. I look over to Spencer.

" I'm going to shower." She simply says. Sitting myself on the couch, I watch her leave the room. Looking over to the kitchen, I watch Sam feeding Gemma. I smile. Pulling out my phone from my pajama pockets, I snap a photo.

" Put that on facespace and I'll murder you." He says with a smile, distracted by Gemma.

" I already did, and with the hashtag baby daddy." With a smirk. The door suddenly swings open to reveal Fredi. She wears a pretty blue day dress.

" Don't eat the baby food Sam!" She exclaims. I look over to him. Gemma's little spoon is in his mouth. He swallows.

" Ew." Fredi and I say in unison.

" I was curious!" He says in defense for his decision. " And by the way, it tastes good." Fredi sighs and sits next to me. She pulls out her phone.

" Do you wanna see that new movie today?" She asks.

" The one with the child who's possessed by something out of this world?" I ask back.

" Yeah, that one."

" I want to see that." Sam says.

" Great. It's playing at the theatre sixteen blocks away at three twenty." Fredi says.

" Good with me." I say.

Soon Fredi retrieves upstairs to the studio without a word. Sam still attempting to feed Gemma. I grab the remote and turn on the television. Soon I hear the shower stop. Spencer walks out into the hallway with a robe on and heads to the fridge.

" Don't even think about it." I say.

" I always crave milk while in the shower. Don't judge me!" Running back to the bathroom. The door slams shut.

" If Gemma is the product of that, then all hope is lost." Sam says.

" Let's just hope she strives to be something with an actual pay." I reply.

-0-

Sam

…..

The time comes around to go to the movies. Carl runs up stairs to get a sweatshirt. I pull on my crew sweater. I go and sit on the couch. Pulling out my phone, I start a new game of connect the dots. I hear the door open, but I don't look up; it is because I know it is Fredi. I hear her heeled boots hit the wooden floor. I quickly look over to her. She still has on her blue dress from earlier, just her gray sweatshirt covers her arms.

" Going to get anything to eat while we're there." I ask.

" I don't know. I just had a bowl of soup at my place, but knowing myself I'll probably get a cherry"

" Cherry slushy and chocolate covered raisins. We all know."

" Like you read my mind Puckett." I look up to her, she smiles and I smile back.

" Stop making googly eyes you two." Carl says. Fredi gets up and heads to the door. I follow behind with Carl following me. Heading down the stairs, yelling at disgusting Libby, making our way on to the streets of Seattle and heading towards the movie theatre. Very quickly Fredi's phone is ringing and with the 'Jaws' theme song to prove it's her dad calling her. She takes the call and of course Carl and I giggle. It's just a _really _funny caller ringtone for her own father. I don't listen too much of the phone call 'cause I'm the one walking fast out of the three. I look behind to see Carl linking his arms with Fredi to help her walk and talk. The most impossible task.

Once we hit the movie theatre, her call is done. Carl goes up to pay for the tickets.

" What was that about?" I ask.

" Just my dad being my dad." She replies.

" So he's"

" Yeah."

" Got'cha." Carl shows off the tickets to us and we follow him into the theatre. We all get our appropriate movie snacks. Carl gets a small popcorn with butter and a medium diet peppy cola. I get a large peppy cola and a large popcorn with butter. Then Fredi gets her usual cherry slushy and chocolate covered raisins. We plant ourselves down in the middle of the tenth row. We all put our feet up and enjoy the show. Fredi sticks her hand in the popcorn, taking a handful and puts it all into her mouth.

" I thought you were a lady." I comment.

" Who says I always have to be one?" She asks back.

-0-

Fredi

….

The movie come to an end. The credits start to roll. Looking over to my right, Carl is still petrified and looking to my left Sam is asleep with all of his food contents gone. I rub my eyes.

" Time to go." I say, standing. I kick Sam in the leg. He jolts in his seat and looks up.

" Movie done?" He asks.

" Yes Sherlock." I reply. We make our way out of the movie theater. I throw out my slushy cup and candy box. I pull out my phone and check the time. We come out on to the street.

" Want to go get pizza?" Carl asks. Sam immediately says yes.

" I can't. I got left over chinese food I want to eat." I say.

" Party popper." Sam comments.

" Well that's the beauty of ordering in." Carl says. Sam claps his hands in happiness. The rest of the conversation back is about the movie; talking about the big scares and the movie effects used. Sam doesn't say much because we all establish that he fell asleep half way into the movie.

Entering into Bushwell, Libby is asleep on the job. We all choose not to mess with her; even though Sam did come up with a pretty awesome prank. Taking the elevator up to Carl's. Sam goes in for a noogie, but Carl attacks back. The two get into an actual fight. I roll my eyes in disappointment. Every time!

" Stop it!" I yell. They don't listen, the two continue to put each other in headlocks. I squeeze myself between the boys and pull them apart. By the time I get them separated, the elevator door opens. Spencer sits on the couch with Gemma in her arms, playing around. It reminds me of a photo of my mother and I at my grandma's house in New York City. I bite my lip, holding back a tear.

" I'm going to get some homework done." I say.

" Can I borrow your history textbook. I left mine at school." Carl says.

" Sure." I head out of the apartment, into the hallway. I put my key in, unlock it and open the door. I stop in my tracks. My heart skips a beat at the sight.

" Mom?" I ask. She gets up off the couch, and smile to me. She's still the same. Dark brown hair shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

" My Frederica!" I run into her arms and hold her tight. I feel the tears coming, and I let them escape. Crying tears of overwhelming happiness I try to keep my cool, but I just cry even more into her chest. She rubs my back.

" I've missed you so much." She says.

" I've missed you too." I croak out over my tears. I don't want to let her go. I've missed her for such a long time.

" You're mom is home." I hear. I turn to the bedroom hallway, dad stands with his hands in his pockets. He walks over to us, spreading his arms around us, conforming to a big family hug.

" I feel like the luckiest girl." I say.

Carl

…..

I step backwards out of the Benson apartment, closing the door. So many questions pop into my head with no answer to be made. I stand shocked. I back into my apartment and turn to Spencer and Sam on the couch, closing the door. The two look back to me.

" Have you seen a ghost?" Spencer asks. I take a deep breath.

" I think so." I reply.

" What did you see?" Sam asks. I try to recoil what I have just seen. I try to say it, but the words don't come out. Sam motions his hand for me to speak.

" I just saw, Fredi's mom." I say. Sam looks surprised with Spencer just plain out shocked.

" I thought her mother must have divorced her father or something like that." Spencer says.

" Mrs. Benson is back?" Sam asks. Spencer and I look at him stunned at his query.

" What?!" We exclaim in unison.

" Hold on to your seats." He says. I sit down on the black chair, and move it closer to the couch. He takes a deep breath.

" Fredi's mom is an archeologist. The reason why I know this is because Fredi basically implanted this statement all through out the first grade. Anyway, in the third grade her mother was assigned to some project in South America. Fredi didn't want her to go, and I remember this because she would take a fit each morning when her mother dropped her off before departing that week following up to her leaving the country." I try to take it all in. " Her mother has been alive this entire time, and her father didn't even know. Her family all thought she was dead, because she couldn't call nor mail." He finishes.

" Why didn't she tell me?" I ask.

" She doesn't like mentioning it. It's too hard for her." He replies.

" Did she ever talk to you about it?" Sam takes a deep breath. He knows our policy on secrets.

" Every once in a while she does burst out into tears about it, and for some odd reason I was happen to be there."

" Look at it this way, her mother is finally back, and _alive._" Spencer says, holding a sleeping Gemma in her arms. I look down at Gemma and try to imagine not knowing if my own mother was alive or dead. I know my mom is off in the navy, and my father is in heaven.

" Don't try to take it personally Shay. She'll probably end up her tonight ready to tell you the story." Sam says.

Fredi

….

My head lays on top of my mom's lap. She strokes my hair as we both watch television.

" I haven't' seen cable for years." She comments. I laugh. " I can't believe I have missed out so much of your life." She adds.

" Don't beat yourself up. You just missed me going through puberty with a nasty attitude." I reply.

" Sit up my beautiful." I lift my head, and sit up. She touches my chin, pokes my nose and touches my ears.

" You look so much like me in high school." Observing me.

" _Well, _I am your daughter." I joke.

" You just look nothing like Mark except for your small ears." Wiggling them. I feel her trace her thumb over my studded earring.

" You mean _dad._" She still looks at my ears.

" When did you get your ears pierced?"

" Last year for the homecoming dance. Uncle Adam sent me some nice diamond earrings for my birthday the year before." She lets go of my ear.

" February fourth, nineteen-ninety-four exactly at eight at night." Of course my mom would say that.


End file.
